One wound at a time
by Nox-Rufus
Summary: Alex had been their slave for a very long time. It didn't help that she was also desperately in love with the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke. Several turn of events will bring the two together. Though destiny always did bring situations up against their Happy Ending. Romance and Angst. Warning for Language, Rape, Abuse and Character Death. Sasuke X OCC
1. One wound at a time

One wound at a time 

**I do NOT own Naruto. I can not take credit for that.**

One wound at a time pulls her further over the edge.

Faces disappeared, tears fell. But the why was always left unanswered. Those faces were unknown but familiar in a way. The situation seemed strange, the people that should want to keep her, were just crying and letting her go, at the hands of strangers no less. Strangers that over the years have become the only things she knows. She was in a time that that kind of things were perfectly normal. And she knew those times are gone but she can't change what happened back then, life is life.

DRING DRING ! She abruptly woke up by the alarm. She turned it off, it said 6:00. That was the time she got up on school days. She got up and immediately got the usual pain in her back. She had a very bad bed, hardly any matrass at all in fact. It was also very unhygienic. It was the usual routine. She'd get up put the same clothes she'd been wearing for two or three weeks and see herself in the broken mirror she had.

She had long, messy, brown hair with all kind of things in it. God knows it's been a long time since she last washed it. Her eyes were of a dark shade a gray with a hint of orange in the left. She thought her eyes were the only good thing about her. There were small scars on her face or bruises mostly. The mirror was a long one so she could see her entire body. She was tall and definitely not slim. She wasn't fat, quite the opposite in fact, her bones could be seen from every angle. But she had this far too big t-shirt, that was found somewhere in the bin, that hid most of her body. Her trousers, if one could call it that, were also too big so she rolled them up and it was too large so she used a piece of string for around her waist. But both garments were torn, filthy, muddy, old and stinking. The shirt use to be red, now it's gray. And the shoes were full of holes, she had torn shoe lasses, these were therefor too short. So she couldn't properly cloze her shoes.

This 14 year old girl, this thing, was Alex. The Uchiha family, which was one of the wealthiest families of the country, owned her. Yes, that's right, owned her, they even have a contract that states that she is their property. So basically, she was a slave. She didn't even have her own name, no one told her about her roots.

Well, going downstairs, through the great rooms, passed the big halls, somewhere far from eyesight, was the kitchen. The slave kitchen that is. There were two in the house actually, one for the slave and the other for when the family invites a master chef or for when they cook themselves. So Alex took all the ingredients and made the breakfast. She prepared all sorts of things, bacon, scrambled eggs, home maid scones and more. She prepared the absolutely huge table, using the silver cutlery and the crystal cups. She put four plates down, one for the father, one for the mother and two for the sons.

Then she returned to the kitchens. But passing the stairs, Alex saw the entire family coming down. In the front was ; he was a tall, black eyed, gray haired, bad tempered, abusing, and grumpy bastard. Next to him was his wife; she looked much younger than what she was, she had swaying long stunning black hair, a kind smile was always on her face. Behind them was Itachi; he was the eldest and was a copy of his father, he just had one scar under each eye and much longer hair, which he wore in a ponytail.

Next to him was Sasuke. He certainly was a rare specimen. He too had black eyes, like all of them, but his eyes always held something mysterious, something fabulous. His hair was as black as the darkest of dark nights. He had two bangs, one on each side of his face, while the rest was spiked at the back. He was tall, well-built and there was something elegant to him. To Alex he was the most stunning person she had ever laid eyes on. It was love at first sight, and their first sight was at least 14 years ago.

She bowed politely to them all, receiving a glare from Itachi and from his father. Sasuke remained impassive. smiled sweetly and asked.

"Good morning Alex, did you sleep well ?" Alex smiled slightly and bowed again.

"Quite, thank you, Madam. If you'll excuse me" Then she glanced at Sasuke before walking away. It was about an hour walk to school, so Alex left early. While walking, she often thought about running away and not coming back, but the Uchihas being the family they are, would somehow track her down rapidly. The journey did not tire her, she was use to worse. She arrived at school just in time to see Sasukes private limousine pull up on the drive_. Wouldn't it be great to be in a car like that ?_. He stepped out gracefully, his head held high before his fan club came rushing towards him. Sasuke was the most popular guy in Konoha, it was every girls dream to be with him.

Alex walked towards her usual dark corner and sat down on the muddy ground. She watched a group from a distance. She knew all their names but she personally only knew Sasuke, who was the center and got all the attention, but he stayed cold. Alex just watched, she was jealous, very jealous. Because they could laugh together, because they could be alright together, because they could be with Sasuke. Life was, indeed, unfair.

Just as Alex pondered on that, the bell rang, signaling for all to go to their classes. Her class was a rather small one, with about 20 students. So the room was too large. Therefor many seats stayed vacant. Alex sat in the front, all alone. Yes there were vacant seats, but only near her. Most of the class sat at the back. Kakashi Hatake, the teacher, was checking the list to see if everyone was there. It was customary, though unknown why, to look at the called student. So gazes traveled the class as the names passed.

"Akamaru, Haruno, Hyuga, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Of the Desert, Rock, Uchiha, Uzumaki and Alex" Everything went quiet. Everyone looked at her in a mean way. She was use to it and so didn't really pay attention to it. She didn't see that out of every one glaring at her, two boys simply looked, and a couple of others just didn't care.

The day went relatively normal, at lunch a few stones were hit towards Alex, but other than that she was mostly ignored, as she observed her beloved from a distance.

* * *

Alex was going home after school. But the problem was that she was walking, she ought to be running. A few students blocked her locker so she couldn't reach it. So she lost some time and should be making it up by running, but she forgot. Just like that.

So arriving at the Uchiha Mansion, Alex noticed Itachi waiting at the front door, looking even more pissed off than usual. Then she knew, she was late, but she caught a glimpse of the grand clock in the dining hall, and saw that she was only five minutes or so late, so it couldn't be all that bad.

She walked up to her master, her head low as a sign of submission. She bowed before receiving a rather hard punch in the face, which made her nose bleed but she didn't react to it that much. And then Itachi seemed to be waiting for something, Alex of course knew what. She bowed again and said politely but with a robotic tone.

"Sir, I humbly apologies for being late, it was my fault. And I thank you very much for the punishment, I deserved it"

Itachi got a very smug smirk and then motioned for Alex to go inside. As she passed the door she got kicked in the posterior to make her go faster, which she did. She entered her so called room, located in the basement. It was small and stuffy. Without windows it was often hard to breath. It ressembled more of an abandonment cupboard than an actual room. At least it was big enough for a bed and a decent desk and chair. Most of Alex's stuff lay on the floor.

She plopped her school bag on the floor, adding more junk. She directly walked to her desk. On it were plastic bags. Those contained pills, many pills. Alex took 5 and just swallowed them, not bothering using water. She winced at the bad taste. In an another bag, there was some sort of container with a red substance in it. Alex hesitated a moment but then decided she didn't need to take it.

Looking at her clock, it said 5:30, it was time to cook dinner. She got up and went to the kitchen, the staff kitchen naturally. It was quite a walk, considering it was all supposed in the same house. Alex arrived there but there was no one, which didn't surprise her. She looked on the table and saw the usual note, that indicated what was for dinner.

Today she prepared foie gras avec ses pommes poilées as entrée. For the main course, it was Homard au sauce au Cognac, and Crêpe suzette as dessert. Of course she had started the preparations the day before. Alex could definitely cook. hired the best cook of the country to give her private lessons. The family loved French food, so at least ones a week, the French specialties came on the table.

Just as she had given the final touch the food, three servants came in. She smiled at them, then said.

"You're just in time. If you please 'Randa, go set the table" Miranda nodded and left. "Jone, you can go bring the entrées and the courses after" Jone left. "And you, Stephanie, can you call the family and tell Dinners ready ?" Stephanie nodded and started to leave but Alex said.

"Oh, and Steff ?" The servant turned around.

"Could you take the plates between the courses ?" Then she was gone.

That was one and probably the only privilege Alex had. She was head servant during dinner times. But for all the other meals she was alone or replaced by Master chefs. She was just adding some herbs to her Homard when the front door opened. Her youngest master stepped in. Her heart, if it were possible, skipped a beat. Alex bowed.

"Good Evening Sir. We don't see much of you here. Is there anything I can do for you on this fine evening ?" She asked politely. Sasuke sighed.

"Geez Alex" He said "Do you have to talk posh all the time ? And stop Sir-ing me, it's annoying" She chuckled slightly and bowed again.

"I apologies Sir, but custom requires servants of my status to be respectful to its masters" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I came here for some -" And then the back door opened and an old lady came in, holding a bag in her hands.

"Thank you Hilda, just put it on the table" Alex said. Hilda did as she was told and went away. Alex looked in the bag and smiled while saying.

"Oh goody, dinner" Sasuke raised an eye brow at her behavior. He pointed at the food.

"That's your dinner ?" He asked. She just nodded.

"But those are the leftovers of this morning" Alex didn't understand his point. Silence fell between the two, and Sasuke seemed to understand that he was getting nowhere. He put his hands in his pockets.

"I came for some food" He finally said. Alex frowned and motioned towards the door.

"But Dinner is on the table, Sir" She said. Sasuke waived his hand.

"I don't feel like eating that and there, I'd like some fruit" Alex smiled at the teenager.

"Of course, Sir. I'll prepare you a fruit salad. Where would Sir wish to eat it ?" He seemed to think about it a moment, then sat down.

"Here will be fine" Alex shook her head.

"It is improper, Sir. For a person of your importance to eat in the staff kitchen" She said. Sasuke waived it off then she turned around and started to prepare the fruits. She cut all the pieces and put them in a nice crystal boll. She laid it in front of her master and sat down a cross from him. She took the food from the bag and put it on a plastic plate.

"Itadakimasu" They ended up both saying it at the same time but neither reacted. They ate in enjoyable silence before parting ways. Alex ordered Miranda and Stefanie to clean the things, and Jone to put them in the right place, then she too went to bed.

* * *

The next day just when school finished, Alex noticed, Sasuke was not with his group. Instead he was talking to a girl from a different class, her name was Hinata Hyuga. She was a shy young girl. In appearance, she was a female version of her cousin, Neji Hyuga. Blue hair, extremely light blue eyes. Alex didn't truly understand, Sasuke had girls for the picking, yet he went for that one girl that wasn't interested. Well maybe that's what it was all about. The pair stood quite close to Alex, so she heard and saw everything. Hinata was blocked against the wall, looking at her feet. Sasuke had his hand slammed on that same wall, right next to her head. He had just asked her to be his girlfriend, she refused. He asked why not, she just shook her head. Sasuke sighed and said.

"Ok, how much ?" _Huge mistake._

Hinata seemed genuinely shocked. Taking that little courage she had, she hit Sasuke on the cheek and stormed away. He just stood there, holding his cheek. Rejection was not a normality for him. Alex shook her head but from the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw. He turned fully to her and she lowered herself even more, which was hard as she was already on the floor.

"What's your deal ?" he asked. Alex looked up from her position but bowed straight after.

"Don't think me rude Sir, but" She faced him "You really handled that badly" He passed a hand through his black locks.

"Tell me about it. I don't know how to do this kind of thing" He sighed.

"Well not like that" She muttered to herself but he heard it, he glared at her. Making her lower even more. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, she sent him a questioning look.

"I hate talking down" He simply stated. "Can you do any better ?" He then added. Alex raised her shoulders.

"Well Sir. I am a girl" She stated as if it was the answer to everything. Sasuke looked at her skeptically.

"What I mean is, I understand Hinatas reactions" She explained. Sasuke had to admit that it made sense.

"Will you teach me ?"

"It's not something that can be taught Sir" He rolled his eyes.

"Will you give me advise ?" Alex thought about it a moment. And if she could spent time with her beloved, even if it was for another girl. She'd do it. She nodded once. And Sasuke seemed to await the advice straight away. The answer was rather obvious ( to Alex ), so she stated it as such.

"Well Sir. I'd buy her some flowers to apologies for what you said" Sasuke turned around to walk away but then seemed to change his mind he faced Alex again and took hold of her arm. He dragged her away. As for Alex, she was too flustered by the unfamiliar but pleasant touch to say a thing. She just blushed and let herself be pulled away. She felt the heat radiating from his hand into her entire body, it sent shivers down her spine. It was only when they stopped that Alex realized that they went to the flower shop round the corner. Outside the door, was a stand with all kinds of flowers. There was a mixture of different smells in the air. The colors would cause any Epilepsy patient to have a fit.

"Pick one" Sasuke said, making Alex come out of her little dream world. She looked around, but all seemed so beautiful. Tulips are colorful but not right for this. Most of the other ones are more flowers for in the garden. But then her gaze turned to the most brilliant of them all. It stood proud above the rest. A red rose with petals so brilliant. Red rose, that is the sign of love. It was perfect. Alex pointed at it and said confidently.

"That one" Sasuke nodded his affirmation and ordered it. He paid for it and once again turned to Alex.

"You could write your apologies on the card. And then let it sent to the maiden in question" She suggested. He nodded again and went to give the address to the delivery man. Alex waited but then saw the clock on the church, she had 20 minutes left to make it home, even running wouldn't make this up.

"Sir ?" She called. Sasuke looked at her and she bowed.

"I really must be going, I do not wish to be late for dinner" Sasuke looked up at the church, then frowned.

"You'll make it with the car" He said.

"I run" Alex said before going away. She was gone before Sasuke had time to say something. And he was going to offer her lift.

Alex was running fast, but one couldn't run for too long before tiring, she tried. She tried to hold on. But the run was taking his toll on her legs. She made the trip in about 40 minutes, meaning she was still late by 25 minutes and that wouldn't be taken well. Just as she expected, Itachi stood in front of the door, he was fuming. Alex gulped before advancing slowly, not forgetting to come in a submissive way. She knew what was coming and didn't try to stop it. A fist connected with her abdomen and sent her to the floor. Another punch, to her back, she fell flat on the ground. She tried to get up but Itachi hit her in the face again. Blood trickled down her eyes, mouth and nose. Alex started coughing loudly, blood falling on the floor. Itachi lifted his fist but then a loud.

"STOP !" was heard. Alex's vision was blurred but she recognized the voice. Itachi stopped and replied astonished.

"But Sasuke, she is late. She must be punished" Sasuke walked to the pair.

"I know she's late" he said "That's because of me"

Before his brother could protest, Sasuke had taken Alex's arm and put it around his shoulder. The latter was processing what just happened, and didn't pay attention to where she was going. Her feet automatically brought her to her room. Sasuke laid her on the bed, cringed his nose at the little room and sat next to her. He took a paper from his pocket and cleaned her face gently.

"I'm sorry about this" He whispered. Even in her state, she managed to smile.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault" He sighed, and she felt his breath caressing her cheeks, it smelt sweet. She blushed.

"Has this happened before ?" He asked when he about done with cleaning. Alex bit her lip and nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily but stayed silent. And silent was how the rest of their time together went.

Once Sasuke was gone, Alex took her 5 usual pills. But this evening, she knew the pills wouldn't do the trick. She took the container thing and a syringe. She filled it with the red substance and injected it in the vein of her arm. She cringed at the sudden pain but she was also relieved as the missing blood was quickly replaced. Then she disinfected the syringe before going to bed.

That night, she dreamt of Sasuke, of the love of her life. She dreamt he said he loved her but then beat her up. He'd come home drunk and hit her. She'd be dying but wouldn't say a thing and would just rot in a ditch. After her death, she'd find out that that man wasn't Sasuke, but Itachi in disguise. Alex woke up the next morning but didn't remember a thing. So she went about her normal business.

As she was cooking, as usual in the staff kitchen, on her own, the door opened. And it shouldn't, considering it was only 6:45. The family usually sleeps till 7:00, and even so they never came in there. So the surprise was huge when Sasuke stepped inside. Alex smiled her best smile at him.

"Good morning Sir. Is there anything you require ?" She asked, bowing just her head. Sasuke sat down at the table.

"What do I do about Hyuga ?" He questioned. Alex noticed the way he said her family name, and concluded that he didn't really love her. She brook the eggs in a bowl.

"Well you apologied already. Now you merely have to establish the first contact" She replied as a matter of fact-ly. He raised an eyebrow at her vague answer.

"A conversation" She said smiling.

"Right" He answered "Shall I start ?" Alex didn't understand what he was on about.

"Start what Sir ?" She asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"The conversation, silly. I think it would be best to try one"

"Oh" was her only answer. Sasuke noticed he wasn't getting anywhere with her, so he just went on and started.

"Are you doing anything this weekend ?"

"I work in the garden on Saturday" Sasuke stared at her, after a while she sent him a look that said What ?

"Just pretend to be Hyuga" He said. She bowed.

"No, this weekend I'm free" She tried to sound casual, and succeeded slightly. They picked up from there. He "invited" her to go to the movies. They talked about their likes and dislikes. Alex lied about them all, as she was pretending to be Hinata; for instance, she said her favorite color was white, but it actually is purple. Sasuke was telling the truth though. She wasn't surprised when she found out she knew most already. His dislikes, for food for example, weren't hard to know. She was his cook, so she had to make sure her food covered the proper likes and dislikes of each. Sasuke loves fruit and vegetables, especially apples and tomatoes; but he doesn't like sweet things. But his brother, he could eat a bowl of sugar at every meal. Well, in the end, Sasuke ate in the kitchen, while they continued talking. He told her to just say the truth, 'cause it would be more naturel than having to lie all the time. At some point, he also asked why she wasn't eating, but she just answered that she wasn't hungry, which was true. At about 7:15, Alex had to leave, which quite surprised Sasuke as school didn't start for another hour, but he didn't say anything and just let her go.

School passed by as usual, except for the fact that Sasuke spent his breaks talking to Hinata. She seemed to enjoy herself, laughing and blushing. But he seemed to think something was missing. He loved confidence, and Hinata was so shy 'bout everything. They just aren't really compatible. Sasuke needs a calm but assertive person, and Hinata is shy and excited. Hinata needs a fun and social person, and Sasuke is quite serious and cold. So it was obvious that it wouldn't work out between the two, but Alex wouldn't say it to him. He might be offended. And one does definitely not offend ones master.

For the two following days, everything seemed to go well for Sasuke and Hinata. They talked a lot and spent a lot of time together. But Alex didn't really think there was love between the two. She just went on with life as if nothing ever happened. Itachi hit her occasionally but never anything drastic, she made sure it wasn't necessary. Neither did she need the injections, she didn't loss enough blood to have to take them. So all in all, everything seemed to be back to normal.

* * *

It was Friday evening, and as ever after school, Alex was cooking. She was cooking for three this time, as Itachi decided to stay over at his friends. Today, the meal was quite plain. Apparently the family had had a rather heavy lunch and therefor required a not too big dinner. There was no Entrée, the main course was a big salad with smoked chicken and potatoes, for dessert there was shockolate cake with liquid sugar on top. So while the servants did their duties of preparing the table and calling the family, Alex sat down and started eating the leftovers of the morning, as usual. The eggs were like rubber, the bacon was all fat, and the baked beans were over backed, but this was Alex little feast. Just as she was enjoying her egg with fly, the door opened. Sasuke came in, holding his half empty plate in his hand. He sat down in front of her.

"Sir ? Are you not eating with your family ?" She asked kindly. He sighed.

"I do have a name you know. And no. Father's complaining about the quality of chairs in plains" Alex could understand why Sasuke wouldn't want to be with the him when like this.

"Anyway. This gives me a chance to ask you what I should do 'bout Hyuga" He added, putting a tomato in his mouth. She took a bacon.

"You can try taking her to the pictures" She suggested, eating the piece of fat. He nodded and then silence. They both finished their plates, then Alex took them and cleaned them. Sasuke observed her every moves, thinking it was unfair for a girl like her to work like this. She turned round and bowed.

"Well Sir. I will now leave the kitchen. Would you leave as well, then I can lock up. Or do you wish to stay a tad longer ?" Sasuke shook his head and got up.

"We're both going" He said confidently. She frowned.

"Sir ?"

"For the hundredth time, I have a name. And I'm taking you to the pictures. Come on !" He said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the kitchen. On the way he put the light off and took the key hanging next to the door, he locked it. Alex pulled back and they stopped.

"Sir I can't" She said sadly. He sighed and faced her.

"Alex, you have every right to have fun sometimes. Now stop complaining and enjoy" And again, before she had time to retort, she was being pulled. Along the way, she thought Sasuke was right. She was entitled to have fun from time to time. Even if this meant some serious hitting, it was most likely worth it. Anyway, Itachi wasn't even at home. Well, she didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't that.

Sasuke had called someone and now there was a limousine in front of the house. Alex couldn't believe her eyes, after years of walking, for the first time in ten years, she was going somewhere in a limousine. Sasukes limousine no less. The driver opened the door and Sasuke motioned for Alex to go first. She bit her lip in anticipation and went inside. It felt strange to have someone apart from the maids bow to her, it wasn't that bad.

The car felt huge, yet constricted in a way. Of course it was big, it was massif ! But there was no fresh air, everything smelt so fake, and that was strange. Instead of looking down the streets, you could look at an empty space, followed closely by a black window. She looked everywhere, absorbing every detail, the many buttons, the leather, the drinks, everything. She started smiling unconsciously. The only detail she missed, was the fact that Sasuke was observing her.

"You react like it's the first time you step in a limousine" He said, breaking her daydream. She tilted her head, which he found quite sweet. Then she smiled broadly.

"Well it is" She said happily.

"Oh" was Sasukes only answer. She continued smiling while looking at him. But then suddenly, her face became serious, she stopped moving completely. Sasuke noticed but just waited to see what was happening. Only her eyes moved, scanning everything. It stopped from time to time, but only for a millisecond before moving on. Her eyes seemed to be rolling in their sockets. Now was the time to stop her. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and then she seemed to come back to earth. Alex met his eyes a moment before she looked down. She franticly whispered.

"There's a pebble on the floor, a hole in the leather, a bit of sand on the chair, a tomato stain on your tie, a -" She would have continued but Sasuke shushed her. Their gazes met again and locked.

"What are you doing ?" He asked, almost concerned. Alex looked down once again.

"I apologize Sir. I'm afraid that's what years of working in detail does to you" She answered calmly. Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean ?" She sighed and faced him.

"I'm trained to work with the small details. It's become a tick. When I come to place I do not know yet, I, in most cases, scan. I notice every imperfection" She said as a matter of fact-ly. Sasuke didn't respond but he thought it was sad. At home, she worked like a grown up. And because of it, when she went out, she automatically worked to. His father really did ruin her life. Sasuke promised himself to show her things. With all the commotion, the pair didn't notice that the car had pulled up on the parking area of the cinema. The driver came and opened the door, again Sasuke let Alex first.

Once they got out, many people seemed to recognize them. They looked at Sasuke like he was a star, like something extraordinary. And they looked at Alex as if she was garbage, like something that shouldn't be. She tried not to pay attention to it but those looks were worse than normal. She could just feel the hatred and the jealousy burning her back. Sasuke noticed she was uncomfortable and put his arm on her back to guide her inside. Alex could feel her cheeks redden. The looks only got worse. Then stones were thrown at her. She flinched when a rather large one hit her abdomen. Naturally Sasuke noticed the movement and looked at the moment some of them threw the stones. He got angry but tried to control it, he glared at them.

"Honestly, how old are you ? Racism is over guys. Now be nice baboons and play your childish games elsewhere" He said, keeping his temper at bay. When they were away, he looked down at Alex and asked with a touch of concern.

"You okay ?" She beamed up at him, smiling her best smile and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you" Sasuke cracked a small smile to before they walked on. Sasuke let her choose the movie, but she didn't know what everything was. There was Nemo, Alvin and the Chipmunks and The princess and the frog. But those apparently all being movies for the 6 years old, there was only one option left : Twilight. So they chose that. They took the seats in the back, it was surprisingly empty for a Friday night, but that was nice. So the Film turned out to be a romance between a human and a vampire. Just when Bella said "I know what you are", an arm came around Alex's shoulders. Both thought it felt quite natural. Without thinking, Alex snuggled lightly against Sasukes side, and he only scouted closer. They stayed that way till at the end Bella and Edward were dancing together. Then they noticed people were getting ready to go, so they did the same. Coming out of the building, once again Alex received bad looks. This time Sasuke noticed directly and took her hand. He dragged her away calmly, while she wondered what he was doing.

"Sir ?" She asked to get his attention. He knew what she was thinking and just smiled reassuringly. They walked on and Alex blushed deeply when she felt Sasuke entwine their fingers. They stepped in the car. During the journey back, their hands never let go. It really felt natural, as if it was meant to be. Alex wanted to see it as a sign of something yet to come, but she knew she shouldn't hope to much. The entire evening made Sasuke doubt his own feelings. Everything felt right. But then he thought that maybe it was because this was his first date. He thought it was normal to feel like this the first time.

They separated to get out of the car, and they both felt cold. As if something was missing. It certainly was strange. It was already late, so luckily everyone was already asleep. They slipped inside quietly. At the crossroad to their different rooms, Alex looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Sir. I would like to thank you for this evening. I really, honestly enjoyed it" She said. Sasuke refrained from correcting her about the Sir and answered.

"I enjoyed it to" They smiled and walked away. But then Alex shouted softly.

"Good luck with Hinata !" Then she was gone. Sasuke thought about it a moment. He didn't remember what it had to do with Hinata. But when he did, he noticed that during the whole evening, it wasn't about her. It made him doubt even more, but for now he was going to pretend nothing happened.

* * *

Alex knew Sasuke had invited Hinata. While she was ridding the garden from its weads, she saw them leaving in the car the next afternoon. A part of her mind wished all went well and that it was just as successful as their date, if one could call it that. Another part hoped it was a complete disaster, then maybe Sasuke would come running to her. But she knew only too well that such a thing would never happen. They were probably kissing somewhere in the back of the Cinema.

Little did she know that the date did definitely not happen that way. They saw Twilight again, so it was rather boring for Sasuke. He put his arm around her when Edward said "Say it… Out loud" But his time it felt wrong. The warmth now cuddling his side felt foreign, it wasn't pleasant at all. This time they didn't stay in that position till the dance. The moment Alice said "My, you do smell nice", the arm was gone and the distance back. Hinata got uncomfortable, which Sasuke didn't like. All in all, not the best of dates. Sasuke was thankful when the dance finally ended. He was only too glad to drop Hinata at her house and go home himself.

Lying on his bed, he thought again. The past events were filled with mysteries, there were many things Sasuke couldn't understand. The last date only proved one thing, he definitely did not love or like Hinata, but that was not unknown. The whole Hyuga thing was almost like a bet with his father. He didn't believe Sasuke could never get a girlfriend. Sasuke only went for Hinata because she was the most unreachable of the lot. So that was one problem solved, no more Hinata.

Then there was another matter that he had to think of, Alex. Looking back through the years, Alex was his first and only friend. They were like brother and sister before. So they knew each other for a long time. And Sasuke could bet that no one knew him better than Alex. Rethinking about the past, only made the present seem more grim. She was a human being, not some dog ! Yet she was treated as such. That made Sasukes blood bowl, it has done for years. Maybe that was the start of something more… ? He remembered her eyes, how beautiful they were, the orange adding some mystery in one of them. Gray always seemed like a dull color, but if one looked closer, one could see the blue outline, the combination was absolutely stunning. Sasuke wondered why he noticed it all. But then something else came in mind, the touches. How natural and pleasant they felt. The warmth that radiated from Alex almost gave him Goosebumps. And the impulse, the impulse to comfort her, hold her. Sasuke didn't know what to think yet, but he knew this was something that needed investigating.

* * *

Sasuke made up his mind. He got up and walked down to find Alex. He had some trouble remembering where it was. The damn house was too big ! He passed some halls and ended up opening several cupboards. But he finally recognized the dark place in the back of the house, far from eyesight. He was going to knock but heard voice inside and opted for listening and hidding.

"I will go away tonight" It was the voice of his brother. What was he doing here ?

"So our Session will be tomorrow" He said. There was a small silence. Then Alex spook.

"As you wish Sir" A small pang could be heard, as if someone was hitting something.

"Yeah, as I wish" Itachi said before going out, leaving the door open behind him. He did not notice Sasuke in the Shadows. But someone else did. From the room, Alex saw the shadow and immediately recognized it.

"You can come now Sir" She said. Sasuke was surprised at first but didn't think too much about it. Stepping out from his hidding spot, he saw the red mark on her cheek and knew what the sound from before was. Alex motioned for him to sit on the bed and she took the seat next to him. Before she could say a thing Sasuke asked.

"What was Itachi doing here ?" She raised her shoulders to show it was nothing important.

"He just came to say that our homework session was going to be tomorrow 'stead of today. I make his homework you see" She explained. Sasuke thought that was rather plausible, Itachi hated homework and this would explain how he got good marks sometimes. There was a silence, broken by Alex.

"What can I do for you ?" She asked. Sasuke would ask her out just like that but that would be suspicious, so he decided to just go on with the game.

"What's next for Hyuga ?" He said. She sighed.

"My, you are fast" She mumbled "Take her to the restaurant" She replied bluntly. Sasuke thought it was excellent ! He'd go out with Alex and then pretend he'd also went with Hinata. It was perfect ! He got up and extended his hand for Alex to take.

"Would you ?" He asked. She smiled and took the offered hand.

"Love to" She got up, still holding his hand.

"But after I prepared dinner" She added. Sasuke nodded. She looked down, biting her lower lip.

"And…" She trailed off. Sasuke put a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"Say it" He whispered softly. His breath caressed her face, which made her blush.

"I'm not going in these clothes" Sasuke looked at her, and indeed, those clothes were not suitable.

"I'll get you others, don't worry" Both smiled at the other, excited about the evening to come. Sasuke couldn't wait to see her in better clothes, those rags hid her and he wanted to see.

* * *

Alex was preparing a dinner for Mr. and . For tonight she had, prone cocktail as entrée, fried Chicken with Soya sauce as main course. And since Itachi was not here, they only required a plate with a slice of Dragon fruit, Guava, Papaya and Mangistan. Sasuke again followed her moves, she felt his eyes on her the whole time. At the end he even complimented her for the food presentation. Alex gave the maids their usual instructions and went back to her room with Sasuke.

"I'll find you some clothes. Just wait a minute" He said and then went out of the room. Alex sat on the bed, thinking. Maybe it was all a mistake, but she wanted to try. This was probably her only chance at a normal life, or at a relationship / good friendship, and she was going to take it. She genially enjoyed Sasukes company and he seemed to like hers to, so why not give it a shot ? God knows she's been in love with the boy for many years. Sure, it would be a blow for Itachi, not to mention Madara. But it would be so worth it. Sasuke returned thirty minutes later with a bag, that he gave to her with a small smile before leaving to change as well.

Alex looked inside and first found a comb. She tried brushing her hair, but those plastic spikes of the brush kept breaking. She had to pull real hard sometimes, and in the end her head hurt from all sides. After sometime, her hard task was finally completed. Her hair shined, it was soft. And for once, one could finally see, it's real color. It was Dark brown with the tips a bit lighter. She looked at the floor and laughed when she saw grass, spider webs and all sorts of other things. She looked in the bag again and found a wet cloth, probably to wipe her face. That Sasuke, so thoughtful. She took it and removed all the dirt on her face, finally one could see that her skin was beautiful, apart from the bruises. Kind of pale, but the sort of pale that just made her eyes shine even more.

Then she found the dress. Alex expected to get some old pair of jeans or something of the sort, but this. It was magnificent, absolutely gorgeous. It was black, with purple and blue flowers, it was a real Japanese pride. The collar came to the middle of her neck and stuck to the skin, in fact the whole dress did. The sleeves stopped just before her elbow. The dress itself came to the floor and hid her feet completely. But above her waist, were two patches where one could see her skin, one on each side. Alex was quite uncomfortable with those, they showed her ribs. The dress accentuated her figure but also the fact that she was skinny. Her shirt hid most of it, but this showed everything. She was just thankful that her back was covered. She took a small box that laid on the table and put in the tiny pocket under her waist.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Sasuke was waiting there, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. He wore a black dinner jacket without the tie. His shirt was open two buttons. His trousers were just black skinny jeans. He was superb. He looked up and saw Alex. His eyes widened and wondered. He examined her quickly and then smiled.

"You look fabulous" He said. She blushed and smiled back.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Sir" Sasuke shook his head.

"No Sir-ing me on a date Alex. I won't have it" He said seriously. It was the first time anyone referred to it as a date, but it felt nice. She nodded. Sasuke stretched his arm.

"Shall we ?" She took the offered arm and answered.

"With pleasure"

* * *

Sasuke did want to let Alex pick the restaurant but she didn't know anything. She told Sasuke that she only tried her own food to see if the taste was okay, other than that she only had the left overs of the morning, so she didn't know what her favorite food was. Sasuke decided to just take her to a typical Japanese restaurant, which was also one of his personal favorites. It was called Sakura ( Cherry Blossom ). The sealing was decorated to mimic a night sky, and the stars softly lit the room. The pair got a table for two in the back. That was lit by candlelight. The whole restaurant had a very romantic atmosphere to it. Alex thought it was beautiful. This was the first time she ever came to a restaurant, and she'd remember it. It was time to order, and Alex didn't know what to choose, she just stared at the menu. Till Sasuke took it from her hands gently and with a smile. He gave both to the waiter and said.

"We'll take a bit of everything" The waiter smiled, bowed and went off.

"That was nice of you Sasuke" Alex said when he faced her again. He leaned on his hand and answered with a smirk.

"So you do know my name" Alex chuckled, then bit her lip. He laid his hand on hers reassuringly.

"I have something for you" She muttered as she searched in her pocket. Sasuke was intrigued.

"I wanted to give it to you for your birthday" Then he frowned as she got a small box from under the table.

"My birthday is yet to come" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"I know that. It was meant to be for three years ago"

"Oh" He answered. She put the box in his hands and her lips cracked up slightly and hesitantly. He opened it and marveled at what he saw. It was a black necklace. It was just round but had Dragons carved on it, two in fact, curving round each other. Sasuke noticed the thickness and knew he could open it, so he did. Inside was a small picture. A picture of two children, one boy and one girl. He recognized them immediately. They seemed so happy back then, smiling and laughing. As if the world was at peace. Sasuke himself had that picture as well, somewhere in one of his photo albums. He put it around his neck, lingering his fingers on the metal before interlacing his finger with Alex's. They smiled at each other.

"Thank you" He whispered.

The evening past on brilliantly. The waiters came and put a bowl of everything on the table. Sasuke had fun teaching Alex how to use her chopsticks, she was use to a fork. They laughed and had a really good time. Alex enjoyed the food very much. While their hands seemed to automatically search the other, Sasuke couldn't help but ask himself.

_Is this love ?_

* * *

The entire evening was pure bliss. Alex thought nothing could ruin her week now, everything was right. It was only when the car pulled up at the house, that she remembered that other people existed. The lights were lit in the living room, and Alex distinctly saw two figures. She recognized both.

"Oh Lord" She whispered but Sasuke heard, he turned to her and asked concerned.

"What is it ?"

"Itachi's home" Was her quick answer, but Sasuke knew what she implied. The driver came and opened the door for them. They got out and the car drove off.

"We can go through the back" Sasuke suggested but Alex just shook her head.

"It would be worse then. Better face them now" She said while walking towards the door. She just turned her head to say.

"Just stay behind me" Then she walked to the door and without any hesitation she opened it. Sasuke didn't know why she asked it but he did it anyway. It only took Itachi a minute to notice she was there. Without thinking, he just came to her and slapped her across the cheek. She didn't budge. He hit her again, harder and she fell to the ground. That's when Sasuke had seen enough.

"Itachi ! Leave her be ! I invited her !" He screamed. Itachi turned to his brother.

"Then you must be punished as well" He said while cracking his knuckles. A loud.

"NO !" came from the floor. Alex scrambled up and stood defensively in front of Sasuke. Itachi raised an eye brow knowingly.

"So it's like that is it ? Tell me Dog, will you move ?" Itachi asked calmly. Alex shook her head.

"No. I will not" She said determinedly.

"I see, well then" He smirked "That will be five for leaving. Five for taking my brother. And twenty for opposing me"

Alex wanted to cry but kept all emotions from her face. It was not the moment to get sentimental. Alex got pushed to the side and fell to the floor. She saw Itachi towering over Sasuke in an attack mode, Sasuke stayed calm. She grabbed Itachi's shirt and said.

"Five more if you leave him alone" Itachi turned to her and glared at her from his higher position.

"Fifteen" He retorted. Alex knew there really was no way to lower the price, Itachi was not a persuadable person. Nothing could be done. She nodded. He smirked in a Sadistic way.

"We'll go to my room today" A tear escaped from her eye, Sasuke saw the look she gave him and knew he shouldn't oppose. Itachi pulled her by the hair and pushed her up the stairs, she didn't protest or seemed hurt in anyway. After a while, Sasuke's father ordered him to go up. And defeated, he did. He was still processing what just happened. He still didn't understand what Itachi and Alex were talking about, but he knew it was bad. He didn't want to know what was happening to her, but Itachi chose to do whatever it was in his own room, which was across Sasuke's. So he meant for Sasuke to hear. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to hear Alex get forty five of whatever it was. He could only imagine one thing he could be doing to her. He remembered seeing something in his brother's room, a bladed wip. But he dreaded that the most. He couldn't imagine, well he could but he didn't want to. Then it came.

A loud, short scream. It was pained, and shooked, by what could only be, cries. A sadistic laughter, could be heard, on the back ground. The scream came back, it was short, every time, but came back. Sometimes, it was just, a loud grunt, as if she was trying, to stop. Itachi, he just, laughed. Happily, continuing, his torture.

Sasuke couldn't bear it. He got a pain in his chest, one he'd never felt before. Like a cannon ball was fired right on his heart. His eyes watered, and his heart shattered at each scream. He knew Itachi was wiping her. And he couldn't take it. He ran across the hall and banged on the door. But Itachi couldn't hear him over Alex's screams.

"ALEX !" He repeated her name over and over, but an answer never came. He fell to his knees, his hands sliding down the door, his tears falling freely. Another thought passed his mind :

_Yes. This is love._

* * *

For forty minutes, Sasuke listened to the screams. He clenched his pillow harder at each lash. His tears still fell. He felt too guilty. If he hadn't invited her, none of this would have happened. If he hadn't been so shocked, he could have protected her, instead of the other way around. He just let it all wash over him. And he felt worse now that he knew his feelings. If you love a person, shouldn't you protect her at every cost ? He felt like failure, like an incapable. Then the screams stopped. Sasuke stumbled out of bed and opened his door.

"We're done for today" He heard Itachi say, then the door opened.

"Now get out of here" then he threw Alex out of the room on the floor. Sasuke didn't go to her immediately. First he took in her form. He saw her from the side. She was crocked, bent over so her back wouldn't hurt more. Her dress was in shreds, torn from several angles. Sasuke could see the blood stains, and the liquid falling on the floor. When she got up, she grunted and started limping away. Then he saw her back. He tried hard not to cry again. Her back was open in so many places. Her flesh was practically falling out of the wounds. No place was spared. At some places, Sasuke thought he could see her bones, which he probably could. He saw the blood draining from her veins. Then he saw, she was starting to fall. He ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes came on his.

"Sasu -" She whispered but fainted. Noticing she was still breathing, he carried her to his room. Gently he laid her on the bed. He was going to get a towel to clean her, but before he kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Stay alive Alex. I love you"

* * *

Alex slowly, painfully opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the incredible pain in her back. Never before had Itachi gone as far 40 lashes, it was never more than twenty. But then again, the situation was different. It felt like someone had dropped a truck on her. As if all her flesh was torn apart, which it practically was. Next thing she knew was that her entire chest and abdomen were covered with bandages. She didn't remember putting any bandages. Neither did she remember ever having such a comfortable bed, or such a big one at that. Her room wasn't this big either, and she didn't have any windows. She looked around at the foreign yet familiar room. Noticing the little pictures, and the overall cleanness of the room, she knew it was Sasuke. But she couldn't for the life of her know what she was doing here. Then the door opened and that exact Sasuke walked in.

"Good, you're finally awake" He said. Alex just stared at him as he came over and put a tray of food in front of her.

"What am I doing here ?" She finally asked. He sat down next to her.

"I brought you here after you callapsed" He explained. Alec thought a moment and she did indeed remember that she fell. She looked down at the food, it was breakfast like she use to make it. Sasuke put a hand on hers to get her attention.

"Do you need anything ?" He asked sweatly. She bit her lip. He held her hand firmer to show that it was alright. She blushed.

"I hate to ask this Sir, but, some pain killers would be great" He smiled, a brillant smile. It was reasuring and yet, it was also sad. He let go of her hand to lean over the bed and open his bed side cupboard. He always kept pills near him for his headaches. He took two and handed them to Alex. She took them and swallowed them directly, without water. It seemed she was use to doing that. They sat next to each other, not saying anything. The pain killers starting to have an effect, the pain subsided but didn't dissapear. It was still there but it was very bearable. Alex knew it had to be monday.

"Shouldn't you be at school Sir ? If you pardon the liberty" She asked. Sasuke sighed loudly.

"Listen, it's just you and me here. Do you have to Sir your friend ?" He retorted. It was the first time they were considered friends and it made Alex smile and forget her pain.

"What are you smiling about ?" Sasuke asked curiously. She shook her head but continued smiling.

"No, nothing" Sasuke wasn't convinced but let it pass. Instead he answered.

"And there is no going to school till at least Wednesday" Alex frowned.

"Why is that ?" she asked. He looked her straight in the eye and said.

"Because, you have to recover and, I'm staying to look after you" Alex got goosebumbs because of the way he looked at her, the way he spook. She was too flustered to even retort. Sasuke chuckled at her expression but then became serious.

"Alex. There is something I have to tell you" He said sternly. She became curious but maintained her serious composer.

"You know that Hyuga thing ?" He asked, she nodded "It was like a bet. I don't like her" Alex practicly sighed in relieve untill Sasuke continued.

"Bút. During the course of learing how to make a girl fall for me, I fell in love" Alex looked down. She didn't expect Sasuke to actually fall for Hinata, but so be it. Sasuke smiled while looking at the seeling.

"And she is the most beautiful and most fabulous person I have ever met. She can make me smile and I didn't expect any one could. She is like a moon in the dark nights, she enlightens the stars" He looked to the side, to Alex. She was looking down and it seemed her eyes were starting to water.

"Do you know who I'm talking about ?" He asked. Alex quickly wipped a tear away.

"Please don't rub it in ! I don't want to hear another word about God damn Hinata !" She said sadly and angrily. Sasuke was taken aback by her language, at first. Then he smiled.

"My my Alex, how you are mistaken" She looked up, still crying silently. He removed the tears with the back of his hand.

"I told you I don't like or love Hinata" He whispered softly. She just stared wide eyed, then looked down again. He smiled sadly.

"You still don't understand, do you ?" Sasuke tried to lift her head but she stayed put, instead he put his arms around her and whispered next to her ear.

"Alex. I meant you. I love you" She froze, for a while. Then suddenly she freed herself from Sasukes embrace and took a few steps back. She shook her head to no one and said pointing at Sasuke.

"You said it was a bet for Hinata. Then why not for me ? You can't be serious about loving me !" Sasuke didn't know what to do but he got up and approched her slowly. She kept stepping back but in the end she was against the wall. He put his hands on the wall, one on each side of her head.

"I'm not liying about this Alex. I dó love you, I probably always have" He said.

"No ! No. You can't make me believe that ! All these years you stood by as I was beaten !" She practicly yelled.

"Alex ! I didn't know !" He said back. She didn't respond and directed her gaze to the floor.

"Believe me, please. You're all I care for now" He begged softly. She looked up, hopeful.

"Really ?"

"Really" She bit her lip and whispered more to herself.

"But-" She couldn't finish, for a pair of lips crushed against her own. It was chaste and mainly to shush her. But it was their first kiss. And it was filled with promise.

"Trust me" Sasuke murmered. She smiled, the most brillant smile she had ever smiled before.

"I love you to. Always have"

* * *

Both lay in each others arms on the bed, Alex on Sasuke, and his arms around her. She snuggled up to his neck and smiled.

"I'm in Paradise" She whispered, it made Sasuke chuckle. He laid a kiss on her head. She moved a little and then grinned slightly because of the pain in her back.

"Does it hurt ?" Sasuke asked worried. Alex took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes" Sasukes grip around her tightened.

"I won't let them harm you anymore" He said confidently. Alex looked up in his eyes. A touch of sadness in them.

"Nobody can know" She said "It would mean trouble for both of us" Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean ?" She past a hand through her hair.

"If Itachi or your father finds out, then you'll probably be baned. As for me, I'll probably be killed" She explained. Just the thought made him cringe.

"Alright" They sat back like they were. Then there was silence for a not too long time before Sasuke asked.

"How long has this all been going on for ?" Alex sighed.

"Do you really wanna know ?" She questionned back.

"Yes" She got up and walked a bit, counting something on her hands.

"That's going back a bit" she said. "I'de say the beating started about 10 years ago. The wiping has been for about 5 years now" There was no hesitation in her voice, just sadness and maybe even a touch of shame. They didn't speak anymore. Sasuke knew it was painful subject, and Alex just didn't enjoy talking about that kind of thing.

The day passed rapidly because they both fell asleep. They were happy together. But Alex still feared. She had the man of her life, but that could very well cost them both their lives. She was afraid she was going to be the thing that cause Sasukes death. She told her now boyfriend that she had to prepare dinner, which she did. She was injecting the substance in her veins, to compensate the lack of blood. She was still poundering on what she could do for Sasuke when suddenly it came to her. She had an idea and she was going to tell Sasuke directly after dinner. But in her enthuasme she didn't notice that she emptied her bag, and still it wasn't enough. Sadly, the next time she could possibly get some more was the weekend. She thought it would last for a while. Anyway, Sasuke didn't have to know, and she had more important things to think of. She cleaned her stuff and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was now served. The maids were going to get the family. Alex sat down and took her "Breakfinner". Just as she was trying to break a piece of bread, the door opened. In came Sasuke, smiling. She returned the gesture. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Can I eat here ?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"Your mothers home" She merely stated. But it was known that always wants her sons to eat with her. Sasuke sighed.

"Which brings us to another matter" She then said. She motionned for Sasuke to sit down.

"Right, so I said there would be trouble if anyone finds out 'bout us, but there may be a solution" Sasuke told her to go on.

"When we were younger, we use to play together, you, me and your mother. She's stayed kind to me all those years. I believe she could make sure we stay unharmed" She explained.

"But how could she do that ?" He asked. She passed a hand through her hair and answered.

"If we inform her of the entire situation, maybe she could sign my contract over to you"

"What contract ?"

"The slave contract. When you buy a slave, you get a contract to prove you own the person. I would ask your mother to sign it over to me, but it's not really possibly to own yourself. So she could sign me over to you"

* * *

Sasuke returned to his room after dinner, while Alex went to the laundry room to clean the clothes. He asked his mother to come up to meet him. So she would probably arrive shortly. And soon enough, some one knocked on the door. The door opened and his mother came in, smiling. She came next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Mother, there is something you should know. It's about Alex" He said seriously. smile grew wider.

"I just saw her, she's fine" She said. Sasuke sighed.

"Listen mother, we're together but-" He was cut off because she started hugging and congratulating him, being a real happy mother. Sasuke stayed serious and his mother just couldn't understand why. For her, this was the best news. Sasuke took her hand and dragged her away.

"I'de better show you"

* * *

Alex smiled when she saw her boyfriend and his mother enter the room. She finished folding a shirt and was then crushed in a firm hug.

"I'm so happy for you two" said. Alex knew Sasuke told her. He came between the two and gently pushed his mother away. The latter still didn't understand why they were being so serious.

"Mother, there's something more pressing we need to talk about" Sasuke said, he then whispered so only Alex could hear.

"Remove your shirt"

"What ?! Are you mad ?" She replied. just tried to follow. Sasuke kept looking at Alex, while she silently begged him. She knew her efforts were in vain, she couldn't refuse him anything.

"It's not a pretty sight" She warned while taking off her shirt, then the bandage. She turned around. There was a hockett of surprise and of shock from the elder. She advanced and touched the wounds, but that made Alex cringe, so she continued her inspection without touching her. Sasuke was in front of his girlfriend and lifted her chin. She had tears in his eyes.

"What is it ?" He asked, wipping away the tears.

"I hate showing people how I am" She answered "Especially people who knew how I was" He kissed her forehead and whispered.

"You're still the same" Just then spook.

"How did this happen ?" she asked. Alex put her shirt back on.

"Where can I begin ?" She asked nervously. The elder laid her hands on Alex's shoulders.

"At the beginning" She said. She motionned to some chairs. The couple sat next to each other while she was in front of them. A table separated them.

"Do you remember when Sasuke and I were about 5 ?" Alex started, the elder nodded "I think Itachi and were jealous, because you both spent more time with me than with them. One night, they dragged me out my room and beat me up in the cave. Since they've ordered me to always treat you all as my masters. I was beat regulary, for making mistakes. For some reason they never done it when you were here. For 5 years now, Itachi also wips me and..."

She couldn't finish, it was all too much. The shame was eating her alive. Tears showly fell out of her eyes. She looked at Sasuke, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Now comes the part I haven't told you" She murmered. She looked down again.

"Also for 5 years now, Itachi, regulary, without any perticular reason.." She took a deep breath and whispered.

"He rapes me" Sasuke got up in a startle and practly knocked the tabel down.

"What ?!" Alex collapsed on the tabel and sobbed hard. Sasuke returned to his senses, calmed down and took his girlfriend in his arms. She clinged to his t-shirt. was too shocked to do anything. In 10 minutes, her entire concept of the good family they were, collapsed. She learned that her son and her husband were both abuzing her daughter. She whispered to herself.

"How could you ? It was your idea to adopt her" In the mean time, Alex had calmed down a little and heard what the elder said. She stood still in her boyfriends arms.

"Hold on" She said, she walked to the one she's always considered her mother.

"Adopt me ?" She asked. The woman nodded and answered.

"Yes. Ryuken was the one that wanted to adopt you" Sasuke frowned, and Alex had a look of simpathy.

"He didn't adopt me" She said "He bought me"

"Bought you ?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"I was born in a time where poor people sold their children. bought me, as a slave" She explained. But then she heard footsteps in the corridor. She quickly returned to her laundry and continued follding. The door opened and Itachi bursted in. He looked around and upon seeing his mother, he smiled. But it was obviously forced.

"Good evening Mother. Ah Alex, I was looking for you" seemed to be plastered to her seat, and Sasuke knew he had to pretend all was fine.

"Could you join me for our homework sessions, in say 10 minutes ?" He asked politely. Alex just nodded. He smiled a bit more, which made him rather creepy.

"Thank you" He turned to his mother "What a girl right ? Always helps me with my homework" And then he left. The elder got up and planned to follow him but Sasuke held her back.

"Leave him, mother. For now, this must stay a secret" She looked at the door but then agread, then she sat back down. Alex finished the trousers and said.

"Well, I suppose I should leave" Sasuke looked at her sceptically.

"You're not seriously gonna see him, are you ?" He asked. She just smiled.

"I must" She peeked him on the cheek and bowed to . Then she walked off. Sasuke called her back.

"Could you come to my room when you're done ?" She bowed.

"I'll always come for you" They both smiled. She went on walking again but again Sasuke called her back.

"Regulary, as in ?" He asked. She still smiled but sadly this time.

"Every Saturday" Then she was gone.

Sasuke sat down, and neither he nor his mother spook. He was thinking. When he went to see Alex on Saturday, Itachi said that there homework session would be sunday, but the following sunday, she wasn't there. It all linked. There are no homework session. He suddenly got up and said.

"He's going to rape her"

* * *

Sasuke searched. He went to Itachis room, to Alex's, to the basement. There was no sign of them anywhere. He overlooked the sound proof room in the garage. There Alex was not only raped but also beat. Itachi wanted information that she wouldn't let go. And for the first time, Ryuken Uchiha joined in. Everything was suddenly doubled. Double people, double size, double screams, double laughs, double pain. Ryuken came in places no man ever should, and the pain was excruchiating. Somewhere in the back of her mind, between the thrusts and the hits, Alex thought of Sasuke. She knew he knew. He was an intelligent young man and would be able to put two and two together. It was the shame she couldn't bear. The blade sliding over her skin, the member sliding in her, they were nothing compared to the shame. It was eating her alive, and that was one thing that would never ever change, it would haunt her a lifetime.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what else he could do. He searched everywhere. He worried sick but felt so uterly helpless. He knew she was somewhere nearby, he could feel it, but there was nothing he could do. But if Alex expected him to let this go on, then she was mad. There was no way in hell we would let his brother continue this torture. He decided to wait at her room, knowing that she would probably go there before coming to his room. He sat there, trying to remove gastly images that started to form in his head. He still hoped that he was wrong, but he knew he wasn't. Suddenly, he heard this sort of whimpering echoing through the hall. He stood up and looked in the direction the sound came from. Stumbling in the darkness, crying silently, hurting on her own, there she was. Sasuke ran to her just as she was falling. He caught her just in time. Without light, he didn't see in what state she was in but he felt the liquid rolling from her back to his skin. She had fainted, right in his arms. He carried her to his own room, as fast and as carefully as he could.

He laid her down on the bed, and turned the light on. He was in for yet another shock. This time, her clothes were left the same. But it was all the blood that sooked them that hurt. Sasuke also saw the semen mixed in the red. He was disgusted, that his brother, his father, the men that brought him up, could do something as horrible as this. He didn't want to remove her shirt but he had to in order to clean her. He turned her round but cringed just when he saw the huge stain on his bed sheets. It was with regret that he did remove the cloth.

Red, there was red everywhere. Old scars reopened while new ones were created. There were only two or three new gaches, but they were quite deep. Luckyly they had stopped bleeding by then. He fought the tears as he completely disposed of the garment. He left to get stuff to clean her with. While he splashed some water over his face, Alex was slowly waking. She was too tired to move but she heard someone coming. Sasuke sat next to her and sponged her back, unaware that she was already awake. The cool water on the wounds was soothing. Alex thought she was going to fall asleep again but then she heard her boyfriend say.

"You can't expect me to let this go on" She bit her lip but didn't do anything else. Suddenly the door opened. Sasuke quickly pulled the blanket over her. She didn't see who it was but she recognized the voice.

"How is she ?" It was . There was a moment of silence before the elder continued.

"Can I help ?" She asked. Again a silence, broken by Sasuke.

"Better not, mother. It really isn't a pleasant sight" Then Alex heard footsteps and the clic of the door. With a sigh her boyfriend returned to her side. She decided the game had lasted long enough, so she moved to signal she was awake.

"Sasuke ?" She whispered but of course she knew he was there.

"Hey" He answered sadly. She tried to get up but winced at the pain in her back, Sasuke helped her up. As she sat he spook.

"Alex, this can't go on" He said determinly, she merely sighed.

"Sasuke, we've been over this before. There is no other alternative, for now" She answered. Then she looked him in the eyes deffeyently.

"If you can't accept that, then you might as well leave me alone"

* * *

Naturally, Sasuke did not leave her. But as she said that there was no other alternative, yet, he started searching for one. He didn't really need to think too much, an answer was obvious. He could report his father to the police, surely child abuse was illegal, but when he suggested it to Alex, she just answered.

_"Listen Sasuke, I come from a slave period. Your father has a contract, he owns me. As much as he can bash his television, he is entitled to do what he likes to me. Though slavery is abolished, the rules still stand for those already bought" _

Screw that. Then he remembered Alex saying that they just need to sign her slave contract over to himself. Naturally, he didn't want to own her, well at least not that way. But she said that he could burn the paper and it would be as if it never existed. So he asked his mother to find said contract and sign it over, but she said.

_"Listen sweaty, I have searched every corner of his room and of his study, but it's not there ! Come to think of it, the only time I actually saw it was when we got it. Ryuken said he'd put it somewhere safe. Well it's too damn safe if even I can't find the bloody thing !" _

Screw that to. He was running out of ideas. He could try doing like in the movies. Talk to the culprits and make them regret. But knowing his father and his brother, he soon removed that idea from the list. He just didn't know what else to do. Call a priester so he could purify them ? Nah, Sasuke wasn't even religious. Run away with her ? Now that was a plausible idea, if they went really far away. Again, he suggested it to his girlfriend, she replied.

_"Darling, your father is like the wealthiest and most loved bastard in Japan. He can turn a few nobs. A little money here and there, and he could have the army after us. And living like fugitives is no fun either" _

And again, screw that. Then he was really out of ideas. It seemed like Alex's life was designed to not have a way out. As if the devil himself created it to be hell. _Well Damn you Devil ! _Now what was there left to try ? While he thought about all that, she already got new bruizes. And he was aware and knew the reasons for each single one of them. From tripping to rapping, now he knew it all. That week, she only went to school thursday and friday, the rest was spent in bed with Sasuke, mostly, worrying about her. That same Friday evening, which incedently was Friday the 13th, they both sat on Alex's bed for a change, and talked about random things. Just as Sasuke was going to contradict her theory of why birds migrate, they heard footsteps in the hall. Alex panicked and quickly said.

"Hide under the bed. Hurry !" Sasuke frowned.

"Why ?" he asked. Her breathing got slightly heavier.

"It must be Itachi, now hurry ! And no matter what, don't come out ! Other wise it's over" Sasuke did as instructed and hid himself in the best way he could, and he was right on time, for Itachi barged in the room at that presice moment. Alex got up and bowed, he roughly pushed her back on the bed.

"As tomorow I am going away, we will have our session today" Was all he said before himself climbing on the bed. She strugled to go as far as possible all the while stuttering.

"R-right now, Sir ? W-Wo-Wouldn't it be better another time ?"

"Or another place ?" she added quieter. He slapped her on the cheek.

"I make the desisions here !" He said but then added more thoughtfully "It's a shame though, here I neither have my knife nor my wip. Oh well, I'll just have to compasate" He smirked and quickly removed all her clothes.

Sasuke heard as Itachi undressed Alex, then he heard a zip, and an agonising yell. It took all of Sasuke power to not react. The bed moved with each thrust. Alex did not moan, and if she did it certainly wasn't of pleasure. No, she screamed or grunted. Begging for Itachi to stop, while the latter just laughed and moaned.

"Ahh..You're a ugh...horny *thrust* little *thrust* slut" He breathed out. Then all stopped, both were panting heavily. Sasuke could feel something running down his cheek, not knowing if it were the tears or the swett.

"Last time" Itachi said out of breath "I noticed you enjoyed it behind"

"No ! Please Sir ! Anything but tha- AAHHH" Alex begged but stopped to scream. This one was even more pained than the ones before. Itachi though, seemed to enjoy himself.

"Ahhh fuck ! Hmmn ugh- so tight ahhh" The elder moaned on. It disgusted Sasuke, how one could not only do such a thing, but also enjoy it like that. He couldn't imagine what it was like for his girlfriend, living this every week. And he didn't even want to know what Itachi meant with behind. The entire situation was terrible and uterly disgusting. Sasuke really wanted to stop it, but knowing it would then be over kept him down.

"Ahh...Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! Ugh.. AHHH" With that last ah, everything stopped, the screaming, the moving, everything. Itachi grunted one last time before removing himself. A hand came down on the side of the bed and it seemed to be searching in the air. Sasuke tentively touched it. As the hand seemed to want to, he took it and held it firmly, hoping to pass on as much comfort as he could.

"You're lucky" Itachi said and Sasuke just had to wonder why "I'll be the one walking today"

There was a slap and the hand twitched. Sasuke knew she was hit, then he walked away ( Itachi ). As the door clicked, Sasuke let go of the hand and prepared to get up. But then his girlfriend said.

"Wait" He could understand that she didn't want him to see her this way. He patiently waited till she was ready, in the mean time he listened to her harsh breathing. After a couple of minutes she signaled that he could come. As he stood up, he removed the images, as usual. She lay there, panting softly, a blanket was all that covered her. Her clothes were on the floor. Sasuke sat beside her and strook her cheek, she relaxed in the touch.

"You okay ?" He asked. Alex sighed.

"I've had far far worse. Thank god he didn't have his knife. I'm just tired" She answered. Sasuke looked down, and she knew what he was thinking about. She let him without disturbing. She knew it must be frustrating. And she wasn't helping, saying it would be over. And even if he did stop Itachi, she would still love him, there was no over for that. Sasuke looked over at her, she smiled, though she was still slightly in pain. He sadly smiled back, then he got up. He saw the panic in her eyes and quickly said.

"I'm not going anywhere" She sighed, relieved "Without you" At that she frowned. He put his arms under knees and around her shoulders.

"I'll bring you with me" He just said. She neither had the strenth nor the will to fight him. As he carried her bridal style, making sure the blanket covered her entirely, she snuggled in his chest. Listening to the steady, soothing heart beat, she fell asleep. Sasuke smiled down at her peaceful expression. He walked on, thinking she should take a shower and get clean clothes, but seeing her sleep, he thought it could wait till later.

* * *

When Alex wook up the next morning, the first thing she noticed were the clean and fancy clothes that she was wearing. And as she tried to examine them, she also noted the pain in her back. She sighed, remembering what happened, all the while looking at the ceiling. Then she noticed that it was too high, too big and far too clean to be her own. She took in the surroudings and knew she was in Sasuke's room. She looked at her side when she felt something move, said Sasuke was liying there, eyes open, looking at her. He smiled.

"How are you feeling ?" he asked.

"I'm okay" She answered while trying to sit up. But then suddenly she felt light-headed dizzy and sick. She put her hands on her head, hoping to stop the turning. Sasuke of course, immediatly sat by her, hand on her shoulder.

"What ? What is it ?" He asked concerned. She shook her head, which didn't help the dizziness.

"I just feel a bit dizzy" She replied.

"Would you like to take a shower ?" He offered kindly. The thought of a shower sounded great, it had been a while. After what happaned the night before, she deserved a shower.

"Yeah, I think I will" With that she stood up. But then she stumbled and ended up on the bed again.

"Alex ! Are you okay ?" Sasuke asked worried. She smiled slightly and replied.

"I think I just got up too quickly" Then she tried again, this time she managed. On her way, she stumbled once but that was not enough to make her fall. Sasuke watched and got the nagging feeling that something was very wrong.

Alex got in the bathroom, undressed and put the shower on. As she went under it, she instantly relaxed. The water was warm and soothing, kind of like Sasukes arms but not quite as good. The drops slid down her skin, attempting to remove the mass of durt. She started to feel dizzy again and decided to sit down. Down there, her mind repeated _Not here, not now_. It was the worst possible timing but she could have expected it. She got out, not bothering to wash her hair and dried. She got dressed in the clothes Sasuke gave her, and she couldn't help but smell them. There was that faint hint of Vanilla about them, that same sweat smell her boyfriend had. Once dressed, she went back to the bedroom, pretending all was fine. As she closed the door, she suddenly had a cough, a bad one.

Sasuke rushed to her when he caught the hint of blood on the corner of her mouth. She fell on her hands and knees, coughing blood onto the floor. Sasuke was shocked, to say the least. He could only kneel next to her and rub her back. But then she fell flat on the floor. Sasuke was taken by panic seeing his girlfriend go numb. He checked her breathing and her heartbeat, both where sound. Gently, he put his arms under her knees and shoulders, putting one of her arms over him and quickly but carefully ran towards the car. He laid her down and went to fetch his mother. He explained things on the way, as the elder drove fast towards the hospital.

* * *

A couple of nurses and doctors brought Alex away. And even in his great worry, Sasuke was pained to see how the nurses didn't want to touch his girlfriend. As if she was something disgusting. A tall blond doctor came by and took the girl away, to the joy of the other staff. Sasuke and his mother waited. He couldn't help but wonder why, had she eaten anything bad ? Had Itachi done something he wasn't aware of ? His mother, fidgited her thumbs. She always considered Alex her daughter. It was only till recently that she found out that the young girl, actually wasn't. She desperately wanted to know where her husbands rage, his hate came from, why he kept it hidden. As couple, were they not supossed to tell each other everything ?

The blond docter came back and walked straight to them, asking them if they were here for Alex. Sasuke nodded.

"It's quite sad, isn't it ?" He asked. Sasuke didn't see what he was talking about and therefor asked what sad was.

"Well that it happens all the time" He answered "I mean, we can only lay our hands on limited blood ressources. And if she needs large dosages then she'll finish it too quickly" Seeing the look he received from the pair, he understood that they did not know.

"I take it you are not aware of her physical state ?" He asked but it was more of a conclusion. Sasuke shook his head, which in turn made the doctor sigh. He politely asked for them to follow him. As he lead them towards Alex's given chamber, Sasuke thought of the things he said. _It happens all the time, blood resources_ ? What was going on ? The doctor opened the door to room 264 and said.

"I believe she should be the one to tell you" And they entered. Alex lay there, looking dreamily outside the window. An infuse was connected to her arm and pumped blood to her vains. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled. Sasuke came next to her and held her hand. sat on the other side.

"Did the doctor tell you ?" Alex asked.

"No" Her boyfriend answered. She took a deep breath.

"If my memory serves me right, it happened about 6 years ago. I was 8. I remember it was rainy day. You were both out to Suna for the week to visit aunt Dorothy. I was asked to clean the kitchen, not the staff kitchen you understand but the normal one. I was young and no one really tought me how to clean. So there were still some stains. When Itachi came for inspection, he was already gloomy and rather drunk. I can't really remember the things he said, that is a blur. But next thing I know, he's hitting me, continuously. Then he grabbed the first thing he could get, which was.." There was a small pause "A knife"

The hand that held hers tightend at the statement. She squeezed it back.

"He stabbed me three times, all in different places, and then left. I remember staggering in the rain. People watching from the safety of their home. God I felt alone back then. When I arrived here, I had major blood loss, a torn uterus and a punctured lung" Both looked at her in a shocked way "I needed an expert to remove both damaged organs but none would operate on me. Then doctor Uzumaki came forward, but that is totally not his field. He's a good doctor but his expertese lies with psicological problems. After some research, we both decided to remove the uterus but to leave the lung. I think it took me about 3 or 4 weeks to recover" She finished. For a moment the two others just stayed still, processing what they just heard. Till finally asked.

"No permanent damage ?" Alex lifted a finger as if she found something.

"Ah yes" She said "That brings us to the actual reason I'm here today. The doctors regulary give me blood bags, to make sure I keap a correct amount of blood inside my body. As for why I tend to lose too much. I have a disease that you get when your lung is malformed, rotting or in this case : punctured. The real name is tubercle basillus, also known as tuberculoss or consumption" Sasuke seemed practicely dead, he was that pale. His mother was completely frozen but then she ran out the room. Alex was no fool and saw the tears. Uchihas were proud and strong people, unless you fully trust someone, you do not cry infront of them. Sasuke still didn't move, she put her finger under his chin to make him look up. Their gases held as she smiled to him, it was sad but also sincere.

"There's something else you should know" She said in a whisper. He bit his lip and answered with a question.

"Are you gonna die ?" he asked, already fearing the worst. She just went on smiling but a tear slipped onto her cheek. Just with the look she gave him, he knew.

"In about 5 years" She answered. Sasuke suddenly took her in his arms, sneaking his arms around her waist. She instinctively put them on his back. No words were needed. Just the embrace said it all. _It's so unfair_; _I know my love, I know_. They suffered in silence, yet both were aware of the others pain. This was a way of providing comfort to the other all the while hidding their own hurt. For now, it was all they could do for each other. They had a long yet short path laid infront of them. Long because the road up ahead was a tough one, one with many obstacles. But short because it was a path they'de wouldn't walk on for long, at least not together. When she'de die, she wants to leave Sasuke with a good image of her, to leave with a good feeling; and she'de wish for Sasukes happiness for the time after that. When she'de die, Sasuke wouldn't think too much, he wouldn't think of her good image, because no image of her could be bad anyway. He wouldn't waste too much time, he just couldn't picture himself walking that road on his own. Better be dead, than lost and alone.

* * *

The next night at about 11 o'clock, after dinner, Alex could already go back home, she did always try to not stay long in hospitals, for the smell made her sick. Sasuke and his mother accompanied her back home. It was in the car that the elder announced that she had found the contract and signed it over. So coming home, actually all that she had to do was pack her bags. During the trip, no words were spoken. Alex had her eyes closed but held a concentrated look. Sasuke didn't disturbe her, he knew she was mentally and emotionally preparing herself for what was up ahead. When the car came to a holt, her eyes opened. She cracked her neck and got out the car. It was raining outside but they couldn't care less. Alex abruptly turned around and hugged Sasuke, the latter was surprised at first but soon returned the gesture.

"Sasuke" She said "No matter what happens, please don't defy your father or your brother" He merely nodded and she felt it. They stood like that for a while before releasing each other, smiling gently. saw the entire exchange and was happy for them. It was the first time in her life that she could actually see the love in someones eyes. She always saw that as something for fairytails. All she could hope for was that their life would end like a fairytail, with the _happily ever after_. They walked to the door, Sasuke and Alex side by side and the elder just behind. Without knoking, Alex opened the door, slammed it open more likely. The noise was probably heard by the inhabitants for the two men nearly ran in the hall. Itachi leaned against the door and said sarcasticly.

"There are our love birds" Mr. Uchiha was fuming, he went to his son looking very angry. But before he could reach him, Alex stepped in front of him in a protective manner.

"Leave him alone or you'll regret it" She warned. He slapped her hard against the cheek but she didn't budge, she was use to far worse.

"How dare you ?!" He demanded "How dare you contradict your Master ?!"

"ENOUGH !" Was heard from behind. stumped behind her husband and searched in the drawer of a cupboard. Everyone followed her moves curiously. She found a piece of paper. All except the two brothers recognized it. The elder bastard cringed while Alex smiled sadisticly. The woman handed the paper over to her youngest son, who then knew what it was. worked up for himself what his wife had done, he slapped her, which made her fall to the ground. Sasuke rushed to her, helping her sit up.

"It's not right to hit a woman, especially not ones wife" Alex stated as a matter of fact-ly. Then she casually looked at her fingernails, saying.

"Well anyway, I know I have been living here for a great number of years; but I think it might be just time for me to leave" quickly considered his options. He couldn't order her to stay, neither could he inform the police. He was completely powerless in the situation in question. Any offence or violante act he'de commit now would be illegal. Really all he could do was let her go. But he would make sure she went away, without any pride.

"I suppose there's nothing I can do" He said, and Alex knew he had something up his sleeve "But first, I'll take all that is really mine"  
Alex shrugged, it wasn't as if she had anything worth keeping. Apart from the clothes she wore, she didn't really need anything.

"Give me the clothes" He ordered. Her mouth fell open, and Sasuke stared at both but Itachi pushed him to the floor. Alex was still too in shock to notice.

"You can't mean that" She whispered. He didn't bother to answer. Thinking about it, of course he would mean that. He would make her go with nothing. What was the point in fighting ? She sighed.

"Fine" She said "But first" Then without any warning, she punched him hard in the face, then ignored him completely as she walked further to do exactly the same to Itachi, who probably brook his nose. Ignoring him to as he cursed, she walked over to and hugged her, whispering a gentle thanks for everything. Then she kneeled in front of Sasuke as he was still on the floor. Grasping his face with her hands she gently laid her lips on his. It was only their second real kiss, and it was almost desparate yet it kept the sweatness, beared with the sadness they both felt.

"I love you" She whispered so that he was the only one to hear.

"Love you to" He replied in the same volume. She smiled sadly and said.

"Meet me infront of the forest near the edge of town at 10 tomorow" Then she was gone. She stood up and faced . He looked angry at her, she could see he was waiting for something, and she knew what. She looked him the eye, as if defying him.

"I apologise in advance" She said while unbuttoning the two only buttons she had on her shirt like thing. She smirked.

"I know how much you hate to see, how'de you put it ?" She lifted her shirt and tossed it to the floor "Trash"

All indeed cringed at the sight in front of him. and Sasuke did because they thought it was horrible. did out of digust. And Itachi smirked, seeing his _master piece_. Alex was skinny, her ribs could be counted. On the front there were no scars, except for two on her torso and one on her lower abdoman. There was another thing that shocked Sasuke incredibly. He could now see that her nippels were cut off, to be replaced with a red sort of hole. Despite of all the montruous things he saw, Sasuke couldn't help but blush. It was still his girlfriend here, half naked ! His absolutely fucking gorgeous girlfriend. She took a deep deep breath before starting to lower her trousers. She merely removed the string that held the whole thing up, and it just fell by it self. Her hips to where shown, she was nothing more than skin and bone. Sasuke bet that Alex would be the perfect specimen for anatomy. If ever you wanted to count all the bones of the human skelleton, she was perfect. Sasuke stopped his eyes from going any lower than the hips, those were private grounds. But that didn't stop his father from wondering. The old bastard had been inside there, but he never actually saw anything. Seeing her entirely then, he himself was disgusted at his action. To have done such a thing to such a thing. Alex backed away and pointing at the older men said.

"I'll see you in hell for this !" Then she turned around and walked out the door. When she turned, they could see her back. Her back covered in scars, no inch was left unscaved. Her legs and posterior were in a similar state. Sasuke wondered where she got the strenth to stand on legs in such a state. He was snapped back to reality by his father, who roughly pulled him by the hair to punch his face.

"Get out of my sight" He hissed. Sasuke obeyed and all the while lowering himself, coward towards his room. On the way, he received a kick from his brother, but he didn't pay too much attention to it. The walk to his room, seemed endless. His steps echoed through the dark, long, empty corridors. He couldn't bring himself to think of anything. His mind was just numb, empty. He didn't know what he could think of nor what he wanted to think of. Everything was blank, life seemed bleack right then. It was an unpleasant and unknown feeling to him. Never in his life had he felt so lost, so empty. Without even thinking, his feet brought him to his room and onto his bed. Sitting alone in his far too big room, he knew what he missed. All he could do was cry, clinging to his cold pillow; picturing the love of his life somewhere in the rain, trying to hide from the stares she would receive, trying to find a way to at least stay warm.

* * *

As Alex slammed the door shut, she walked away, still fuming. But something inside her snapped when she officially left the Uchiha grounds. She was free. Unbound. No slave. She was walking in the streets, at midnight, and she was completely free. She felt like a prisonner that just escaped. The moon seemed more bright than ever before. Even the rain felt wonderful against her skin. She couldn't care less that she was naked. She may have lost her clothes but she found a piece of herself back. The piece that could decide her own life. The piece that could plan the future. She was complete again, now that she finally got it back, her freedom.

She ran through the streets, laughing and dancing under the rain. The people looking at her from their windows ? She didn't even notice them. She felt something in her heart, and god did it feel real, was that a beat ? She laid her hand on her heart and was dissapointed when she was greeted with nothing. But even that couldn't reach her. She just went on running, absorbing every corner of the town. She already knew it all of course, but she wanted to know if they seemed the same when seen with different eyes. Not the eyes of a slave hidding to protect herself. No, with the eyes of a human wanting to explore.

Passing the streets, smiling happily, she noticed light from a house. Surely every one would be asleep by now. She peaked through the small window, making sure whoever it was couldn't see her. She saw, a couple snuggled comfortably in each others arms, watching a movie. The lady seemed to have fallen asleep, a sweat smile gracing her face. And the man, was playing with her hair and gently kissed her forhead. Alex wondered if ever Sasuke and herself would be able to live like that. So carefree, so happy, no worry in the world. Probably not.

Still feeling happy with her new found freedom but now also feeling sad about her new found lie, she walked away to the forest. She was now slightly more aware of the rain and of the cold. She shivered and shook while sitting down against a tree, bringing her knees up to her chest to try and get a minimum of warmth. At least the leaves stopped part of the rain. But the grass and stones didn't feel nice against her bear skin. The bark of the tree scrapped past her scars making that hurt to. In the end she decided to lie down, still clutching her knees. The only improvement was that her back didn't hurt as much. Just as she almost feel asleep, she heard buzzing noices from next to her ear. She slapped whatever it was dead and continued to sleep. But then she felt things crawling all over her. She tried to ignor it, but she just couldn't. So in the end, Alex didn't sleep, and not because of the rain or because of the cold. No, Alex couldn't sleep because of the horrid creatures, also known as bugs.

* * *

Sasuke was grounded, no surprise there. He had gone through an awfull lot of trouble to push his four poster bed against the door, but at least this way he was sure that Itachi wouldn't come in and hurt him. But anyway, he had planned everything. What ? his escape of course. Already attached to the cupboard, was a rope created by bed sheets. He would love to bring clothes and food, but it was already hard enough to climb down from the second floor, all he had was one of his fathers credit cards and the contract. So he opened the window and climbed out.

* * *

Alex sat shivering under her tree, her knees drawn to her chest in a failed attempt to hide some parts. She was cold, and wet, and naked, and alone. She was looking at the rain drops falling on ground, seeing how the earth soaked it up. So lost in her completely blank mind, she didn't even notice the couple walking by. They were whispering and glaring and pointing at her, but she didn't care. Right then, all she wanted was Sasuke. Judging by the position of the sun, he should be coming along soon. She just hoped he wasn't in too much of a trouble. She knew Ryuken must be furious. She heard the church bell ring and it sounded like a lullaby. She use to listen to the bells at Midnight and drift off with the sound. Before she lulled to sleep, she felt a small pressure on her shoulders, as something soft, like cloth, was laid on her. She blinked and looked up, only to see her boyfriend smiling down at her.

She was stunned for a moment. The first rays of sun, still glowing red from the fresh awakening, shun above Sasuke head. The sky at his most colorful, a mix of soft red, light purple, blue and the white clouds, formed a most beautiful backgroud. Sasuke's raven hair contrasted most splendidely. People said that black was an "emotionless" colour, if a colour can be described as such, no cold, no warmth. But gazing into those dark eyes, all she could see was the love and care radiating from them. His pale skin made them look even more spectacular. And with the sweat smile plastered on his face, he looked like an Angel, straight from heaven. Had she been religious, she probably would have been inclined to believe that theory. She jumped in his arms.

"I missed you" She said. By then, Sasuke was fully aware of her lack of clothes and blushed. He put his arms around her slim waist nonetheless.

"I missed you to" He answered truthfully. He gazed down in her face.

"Are you okay ?" He asked worried. She smiled.

"I'm enjowing the freedom" She said "But I'm cold" He understood. He explained he had brought his credit card, and asked her to stay where she was as he went to buy her some clothes.

He returned after a short 30 minutes bringing also some food. He apoligied for the men clothes but he'de look silly looking through the girls compartment. And he also didn't know her size, so he just used his own size, thinking it would fit her in any case. She took them gladly, and reveled at the feel of something dry on her skin. She turned to Sasuke, tiptoed and peaked him on the lips, beaming happyly.

"Wanna go for a walk ?" She asked, smiling. Sasuke could not refuse that smile, he kissed her forehead and nodded. They walked through the park, enjowing the wind and the singing of the birds. Their hands entlaced as they strolled along, chatting away like there were no worries in the world. They found a bench and sat on it. Alex had her head on his lap as he gently passed his hand through her hair.

"Sasuke ?" She called. He looked down, and he would have smiled, had it not been for the serious face of his girlfriend.

"What are we gonna do now ?" She asked but it was more of a demand. To be honest, he was thinking about the exact same thing, and had come up with an idea.

"As we've already skipped class, I don't see the point in going now. But Itachi and Fath-Ryuken, should be gone" He corrected his slip, reminding himself that he was no son of such a monster. Alex quickly picked up. She sat up straight as she realised.

"But Mums home !" She exclaimed. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the way she was adressing his mother and just nodded. Alex grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the house. She hid behind a tree in the frontgarden. Sasuke just didn't understand why she was doing that, they had free range ! He eyed her suspisiously. She sighed and faced him, whispering.

"You didn't think that Uchiha mansion was unguarded, right ?" Sasuke answered in a normal tone.

"What do yo-" Alex quickly shushed him, earning more confusion from the boy. She pointed at a tree perched a small 4 feet further. Hidden between the leaves, was a security camera, frantickely going from left to right. Without words, Alex motionned for Sasuke to follow her. They sneaked in from behind the house. Luckily the back door was open, which also signaled that was indeed at home. They stepped into the house. The door was connected to the kitchen, which in turn led to the hall, and onto the livingroom. In there was the lady, sitting on the couch, looking absently out in thin air. Her eyes were red and her cheeks held remnants of dried tears. She looked up when she heard the sound, that normaly shouldn't be there, of a door shutting. As soon as she laid eyes on her son and her feels-like-daughter, her sad expression turned bright, she stood up and before anyone had time to breath at a normal speed, she was already hugging the couple. They both returned the gesture, chuckling and looking at each other, smiling.

"Thank God you're both alright" The elder said, as she stepped away from them. She looked at the grand oak clock that use to belong to grandfather Uchiha, then she faced the pair again.

"You can't stay too long. I'm afraid Ryuken said he'de come home for lunch" Sasuke was the one to answer.

"That's okay, we're here for some clean clothes" He said. The lady nodded while the two teens went upstairs. Sasuke got some t-shirts, pants, excetera. Naturally, Alex didn't have any clothes of her own, so Sasuke packed some for her two. He threw the bag over his shoulder and sneaked his arm around his girlfriend waist, she did the same to him. Together they walked back downstairs. was still in the living room, waiting. Before either could bid their farewells, she held up a key with an Uchiha van.

"It's small" she said with a smile "But I think you could appreciate it" Both Sasuke and Alex cought her meaning. The young woman jumped in her "mother"s arms, thanking her. The young man merely kissed his mothers forehead. The elder quickly shoued them both away before her husband would arrive, which could be any minute now. They went, but felt sad to leave her in the clutches of the "beast". For now, there was nothing either could do about it.

* * *

Following the indications given by , they came upon a one story high cottage/Mansion at the edge of town. It was infront of the forest and the closest living soul was a mere 10 meters away. It had a small garden in front of it, well small for Uchiha standarts but otherwise quite large. It was surrounded by a 4 feet high wooden fence. Looking at it, neither Sasuke nor Alex thought it could be it. This was really nice and cosy, so unlike an Uchiha house. They approched it and looked at the name written on the letter box, it said Matsumoto. So obviously it wasn't the right house. Alex walked away but she noticed Sasuke walking aver to the gate.

"Sasuke ? Where are you going ?" She asked. He looked up and stated.

"Well indoors of course"

"But it's the wrong house" She said "It says Matsumoto, not Uchiha" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mother was a Matsumoto before she married Ryuken" He answered. There was an _Oh_ in Alex's mind before she walked back to Sasuke and together went indoors. First they came to a 7 feet long hall, just big enough to hang your coat, which they did. As they walked on, they arrived in the dinning hall. It was rather large for an apparentely small house. But in that one room, one could notice the Uchiha/Matsumoto fashion. There was a six person table seated in the center, it was of massif dark brown oak. Around it were genuine chippendails of equal shade. Obove the entire display, was a chandelere, it was silver and held about 20 lights. The curtains, shielding above big windows, were a dark shade of crimson. The whole combination was what made the scenary spectaculor. There was a grand-father clock in the corner, it was stuck at 07:23. Next to it was a bar, empty though it was. The description may sound very fancy, but everything was covered in a layer of dust. There were a few cracks in the ceiling. There were many mouse droppings on the floor, which is understandable considering the amount of time it has been empty. Spider webs in every corner. All in all, a wonderful place, in desperate need of a spring cleaning.

To get the whole hall in an inpeccable state, 3 houres were required, give or take 15 minutes. To do the entire house, the whole day was required, give or take a morning, Once the task completed, Alex could finally lie down on the couch in the lounge and relax. She did most of the work, though Sasuke did try. But him being from a cock up noble family, his cleaning experiance wasn't very, large. So "together" they worked. Sasuke sat next to her. She just fell onto his lap, a smile tugging her lips. Sasuke played with her hair, passing his fingers through the locks.

"I'm sorry for not have been able to do more" He said after sometime. She had her eyes closed when she answered.

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind doing this kind of thing anyway" _And because you're use to doing more _Sasuke added in his head. Alex youned, he carressed her head.

"Sleep now, my dear. Rest" He whispered. The words reached Alex, as a lullaby on a cold winter night, making her drifft to a peaceful sleep. Sasuke carried her to the room and laying next to her, he to feel asleep.

* * *

Alex wook up, feeling refreshed. She was using Sasuke as pillow, whilest his arm was around her waist. She felt safe and protected, a feeling that was till then, unknown to her. She wished she could stay that way forever. But sadly, school always had a way of ruining the moment. She knew she had to get up, breakfast was yet to be made. She didn't remove the arm just yet, she just turned her head to see what time it was. 7:00. She shot out of bed, startling poor Sasuke at the same time. She hurried to put her clothes on. Sasuke looked at her from the bed, not understanding what the hell the hurry was for, it was only 7 o'clock for God sake !

"Alex" He said to get her attention, she went on getting dressed.

"Alex !" He repeated more forcefully. She stopped and looked at him.

"What's the hurry ?" He asked "We still have an hour before school commences"

"Exactly !" She exclaimed "Not nearly enough time to prepare breakfast, and clean the sheets, and clear up the kitchen, and walk to school. Oh God so much to do ! I'm never gonna have enough time" She ranted on while walking out of the room. Sasuke ran after her and grabbed her shoulders from behind, pulling her flush against his chest. She froze and after a while, sighed.

"Sasuke, please. Time is not on my side" His turn to sigh.

"Alex. You don't have to make breakfast, the sheets have just been changed, the kitchen is clean, and the school is just 5 minutes from here" He explained calmly. She stared into space, thinking.

"Oh right" She whispered "I'm not a slave anymore, am I ?" Sasuke turned her around, kissed her forehead and answered.

"That's right. You're free"

* * *

After the episode of the morning, it was obvious that it was going to take time for Alex to adjust to normal life. Child trauma. It wasn't necessarily going to be hard on them, more on the others. All they really needed was some time, time they may not have.

Both Alex and Sauske were fully prepared for school. She wore the clothes Sasuke had just bought her, so she, for once, looked presentable. They were calmly walking to school, which was litteraly round the corner. No passers by seemed to recognize them, which was good, that way they could walk through the streets undisturbed. Just before getting to the front of the building, Alex pulled her boyfriend back and whispered.

"Could we not say anything yet ?" She asked, Sasuke whispered back.

"What's the point in hidding ?"

"Please, for me" She pleaded. He didn't understand but seeing the look he got, he couldn't refuse. He walked into the yard first. And the commotion going on at that moment, was even worse than customary. Sasuke was crushed by his usual fanclub, but they were even worse. Millions of questions were stoyed upon him, and he couldn't understand a thing. All he grasped was a quick "Is it true ?", so that deffinitely didn't get him much further. It was with enormous trouble, that he finally pushed his load away and walked to his group. A group that normally left him in peace, but not today. They stormed onto him, they to asking questions he couldn't understand. He suddenly yelled.

"STOP !" Everyone froze. Sasuke was not the type to lose his temper, or get angry easily, so it was only a normal reaction on their behafe. When they all got over the shock, just about, Sasuke asked in his very composed manner.

"So what is going here ?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" Kiba said. Sasuke had no idea what he should be telling them. Seeing the look on her friends face, Temari said.

"Rumours have been spreading. Something about a girl beating the shit out of your brother" She explained. Sasuke just raized his eyebrow.

"I can assure you tha-" He was interrupted, when everyones attention turned towards the now very loud crowd. Everyone was grouped around something. Sasuke & co went to it. He couldn't see what was going and therefor asked one of the guys standing next to him.

"Well, there's that stupid bitch, you know ? She beat Itachi Uchiha. I believe Ray and Jay want to punish the slut" The man said. From the description he could only come to one conclusion. He hatted it, but there was only one girl that would be called a slut around here. Sasuke pushed past the crowd, earning a few complaints for his trouble. When he was finally at the front, he froze. Jay and Ray, two big fans of Itachi, were towering over Alex. As she in turn, laid crumpled on her knees, pleading.

"No please, I swear I didn't do it !" She begged. A punch came on her stomach and she fell, Sasuke waisted no time.

"STOP RIGHT NOW !" He yelled. Every eye turned to him. Alex looked at him from her position down below.

"I'm sorry, Master" She whispered, panting softly "I'm a, disgrace, to you. I beg you, forgive me" Sasuke knew it was the effect of the beating. He felt sorry for her, for still being this pained. He bent down in front of her and made her look him in the eye.

"Alex" He said seriously "You are free, remember ? You don't have to accept their attitude anymore" At those words, it was like a switch turned inside Alex's mind. Sasuke saw the fire in her eyes, and vagely noted the almost sadistic smile.

"You're right" She said before standing up. She punched both Jay and Ray before walking on to the small hill in the yard. Once she was above everybodies eye level, she spook.

"A bitch, am I ? A slut, am I ?" She demanded angrily "Beat Itachi, did I ?! Jesus people. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know who you are dealing with ! You are just a bunch of naïve pathetic little children ! I have been through so much. And now. Now I won't stand your abuse any longer ! Just Fuck off !"

Then she stormed away, leaving the rest to gawk at the place she use to stand. She walked to her usual place, in the dark corner. Sasuke followed her close behind. She fell down to the floor, still quite angry. He just stood in front of her. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"You should go back to your friends" She said.

"I much prefer your company" Her boyfriend answered back, earning a smile.

"Thanks. But just go back to them. Not that I want you out of the way or anything, but just give me some time alone" She said. Sasuke bent down, kissed her sweatly on the lips, said.

"Love you, see you later" and left. Alex merely sat there, comtemplating the magnitude of the situation she was stuck in. She felt like a bloody schitzophrene ! One moment, flashes of Itachi came to mind, and she'de become the obediant servant again. Other moments, listening to Sasuke, looking at him, she felt like she was released and thursty for Revenge. She knew she was a free soul, but somewhere in her head, she was still tied down, to what ? She wasn't sure. The past maybe, the future possibly, perhaps it was even the present; She didn't know.

Sasuke walked back to his gang, who were eagerly awaiting his return. Temari was the first to walk up to him. She grabbed his collor.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on here, so you better tell me" She growled. Naruto stepped forward.

"Sasuke" He said "What did she mean when she said she's been through so much ?" Sasuke sighed.

"I guess I might aswell tell you guys" The group circled round him "I'll just tell this briefly. She was bought by my father and has been the Uchiha slave for years. She was regulary beat and abuzed. Done" Though short his explanation was. Many people understood perfectly the deeds that needed to be paid.

"Maybe we should go and apologize" Naruto suggested kindly. A couple nodded but two girls, Ino and Sakura, exclaimed loudly.

"No ! Why should we apologize to that scum ?!" Sasukes blood boiled at the mention of Alex in that manner.

" . . !" He snapped. Both girl cowarded away. Sasuke tried to control his temper. Temari laid a hand on Narutos shoulder.

"You're right, Naruto-kun" She said "Let's go see her"

* * *

A group composed of Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and Gaara, leaded by Temari and Naruto marched towards the dark corner. Alex didn't seem to notice anyone approching as she just sat on the floor, knees drawn to her chest and her head between them. None of the troup know quite what to do, so Sasuke took the first step and bent down. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Alex" He called. She looked up. He was met with dull gray eyes. It seemed all life had drained from them. Sasuke was pained to see her that way, but he refrained from comferting her. He smiled to show it was alright and stepped to the side. She was surprised to see so many people around her, even more so when the girl stretched her hand for her to take. She did but more because she was sure it was alright, seeing as Sasuke was there.

"Listen" Temari said "I'd love to just apologize and forget the past years. But none of us here is dumb enough to think that possible"

"Apart from Naruto perhaps" She added afterwards. Naruto friendly hit her arm, while she just smiled triomphently. Alex watched the exchange with a smile. The pair turned back to her.

"Well anyway" Temari said "Give us some time to get to know you, and maybe things will just work out"

* * *

Alex decided that maybe it was worth a try. She knew Sasuke wouldn't let her do this if it wasn't safe. But needless to say, the rest of the population wasn't too pleased when they saw her with people who were not hurting her. There were only a couple of minutes left of the break, so the getting to know each other was for later. The day started with Biologie with Iruka-sensei. Alex stopped at her seat in the front, as the rest walked on. Just as she was going to open her bag, she heard Naruto yell.

"Oy Alex !" He said, she turned round to see him motionning for her to come, carriying his signature smile "Come sit with us !"

Once again, she turned to Sasuke. Seeing him nodding his approvole, she could confidently walk to the back. The only vacant seat was next to Kiba, both were directly behind Sasuke and Shikamaru, and in front of Naruto and Hinata. Iruka noticed the sudden change of student position, and he was glad. He had always found the attitude of the others unfair, and he was one of the few people, together with Kakashi, that had always been kind to Alex. That day, the class was divided in 5 groups of 4 to do a team project. Sasu, Shika, Kiba and Alex went together. Each team had to pick a subject randomly. They finished with "The creation and Evolution of Gems", which they were quite happy with. They spent the two hours chatting away and laughing. After sometime, Naruto joined in. He was forced out of his own group, which was composed of Sakura, Ino and Tenten. All three were huge Sasuke fangirls and Anti-Alex. The yells and punches got a bit too much for poor Naruto, so he left for the safety of his friends. This was all a Welcome change for Alex. She learned those guys were the only ones that never openly taunted her, and now they accepted her in the group. Like Kiba said :

"We can always use a new pup in the pack" So the day may have started off very badly, but it ended being one of the most pleasurable ones she's ever had.

* * *

The outcome of the day was that Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari were becoming Alex's best friends, whilest Ino, Sakura and Tenten were her enemies and rivals. Also, she had her speculations about the couples in the group, and after today, she was at least certain of one. They were now all sitting together in the grass for lunch. Sasuke and Alex both overlooked to bring something to eat, but it was alright, for Naruto brought enough ramen for six. They were having fun, getting to know each other, comparing notes... Minus the Sasuke fanclub of course, they were planning something to get rid of the girl. And they knew just the person capable of doing that. Sakura walked off.

"Oh no, you don't !" Alex exclaimed as Naruto was trying to steal a bento from her bowl. He pouted.

"Oh please, I gave it to you" He whined.

"Exactly ! You gave it to me" She said, but then gave him the bowl "But here you go. I'm not hungry anyway" He gladly took the offered food and proceded by gobbing the lot down. Just as Kiba was going to smack Gaara's head for skipping lunch again, and as Shikamaru was going to fall asleep, muttering "Troublesome", they heard some one exclaim from behind them.

"Dog !" Normally Kiba would be the one to react to that, but they all distinctly recognized the voice. All turned round slowly, and were faced with a gang of the upper classes. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zabuza, Haku, Jay, Ray, they were all there. The groups advanced till they faced each other.

"What do you want Itachi ?" Alex demanded.

"Is that how you treat your masters ?! You'de get 15 for this !" He answered. Horror immediatly shun Alex's eyes. Maybe if she bowed, he would lessen the prize ? Alex stopped that train of thought, reminded herself that she no longer served him.

"You are no Master of mine" She said "Now get to the point, I rather not waste my time with you" Itachi cringed a moment before recollecting himself.

"You are nothing more than a slut" He said "Do your friends know how unclean you really are ?" Alex's brow twitched and for a moment she felt her eyes water, but her friends remained emotionless.

"Do your friends know ?" She asked "Do they know how much you taint and scar people ?" Alex noticed how genually surprised Deidara seemed.

"Deidara, you, who are a rather kind soul. Do you know what kind of an abuzing man he is ?" He looked shocked, while Itachi stayed silent.

"Guess you don't" Alex said. Then she turned her attention back to the eldest Uchiha present.

"Now, cut the bullshit Itachi. I may have broken your nose, but it was nothing compared to what you did to me" Then she turned round and walked away swiftly, making sure no one noticed her pained expression. Itachi fumed but otherwise didn't do anything.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. No more incidents. The couple returned home, with a weight off their shoulders. Alex perticuliary felt uplifted. It's only been two days since her release, and she already has a better life than what she ever dreamed off. She had her freedom, she had Sasuke, she had friends. They only thing that still wasn't right, was the fear. She couldn't explain where it came from, but it frightend her. How each time some one towered over her, she saw Itachi. How each time some one yelled at her, she remembered the pain. They were all things she just couldn't control. It was that same fear that stopped her from openly exposing her relationship with Sasuke. She knew better people would hate her for "corrupting", not to mention stealing their Golden boy. And hate triggered anger, and anger led to abuze. That was what she feared, and not only for her you understand, she was more worried for Sasuke. But for now, she wasn't going to let fear rule her life. She lived now, and now, all was fine.

* * *

The rest of the week went by splendidly. Alex fitted in the group perfectly. But her anti-fanclub was still plotting God knows what. At the moment, she could care less. She thought Itachi was rather silent though, too silent. She knew something was coming up. And again, at that moment she could care less. Due to a prank at school, the water pipes had broken, so it had to close for the day. So Sasuke and Alex took the most of it, and stayed in bed as long as they could. It was about 10:30 when someone knoked on the door. Both growned.

"Hmmmm" Was all Alex mastered. Sasuke stretched, kissed his girlfriend, said.

"I'll go, you stay in bed" And went downstairs. The pounding on the door continued. And if it went on for much longer, Sasuke was going to end up with a permanent migraine.

"I'm coming !" He yelled and the pounding stopped. He opened the door. It was because of the look on Temaris face, that Sasuke realised he was only wearing his black boxers. He pretended not to care, as she did the same.

"I just came here to tell you that, since it's such a smashing day, we're all going to the river for a swim. Naturally, you are invited" She said.

"Who is it ?" They heard a female voice say from inside the house. Temaris eyes widend.

"Alex" She mouthed, Sasuke nodded "Do you two live together or something ?" Right then, Alex appeared and placed her chin on her boyfriends shoulders, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, we live together" She winked and Temari understood exactly what she meant.

"Hey Alex" Sasuke said to get her attention "We're invited to go swimming this afternoon, wanna go ?" She smiled and nodded, turning back to her friend, she asked.

"Time and place ?"

"The creek near the valley, 2 o'clock" She answered.

"We'll be there" Sasuke said. Then he turned round and went indoors.

"We haven't had breakfast yet" Alex said after a while "Care to join us ?" Temari regarded it for a moment then raized her shoulders.

"Why not ?"

* * *

Sasuke was in the lounge, reading Romeo and Juliet, for a school assignment. Each had to read a play from the old days. Alex, for instance, has to read Hamlet. She was in the kitchen with Temari, preparing breakfast, or brunch more likely. She was making the eggs whilest her friend baked the beans. Then they waited for the Yorkshires to rize. She sat on the tabel and the other on a chair.

"So how are you copping with the change of life ?" Temari asked after a while. Alex leaned back on her hands.

"Too good to be true. Litterally" She said "It's just so wonderful, that sometimes I can't believe it's real" Then she jumped up, for Sasuke sneaked behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Start believing" He whispered in her ear "'Cause it is real" She put her hands on his and smiled up at him. They looked in each others eyes, loosing themself in pools of gray and of black. Temari saw the love shinning in their eyes, something she personally has never seen before. She smiled just looking at them. They completed each other. He was the stuck up pompess rich guy, she was the calm knows naught of the world servant. Opposites that fit together perfectly.

* * *

Alex didn't have her own swimming outfits, so Temari relunctly agread to accompany her to the shops. They just went through town quickly for neither of the two perticulary enjoyed shopping. So after buying a two piece black plain swimming suit, they sat down at a café and ordered an ice cream. As they talked absolute rubbish, suddenly Kiba arrived with a huge white dog.

"Good afternoon Ladies !" He said with a huge grin.

"Hey Kiba" Both girls said. Alex kneeled in front of the canine and carresed him.

"And who's this beauty ?" She asked. Kiba laughed a little and very proudly annouced.

"This is my dear and faithful" Dramatic pauze "Akamaru !" The trio went on talking but then Temari decided that it was about time for them to leave. So they all parted ways, saying "Later !" To which Kiba, being a not very bright guy, responded "Alligator !".

* * *

Sasuke and Alex just got changed and left. They were only ten minutes away from the meeting spot, so they walked. On the way, a young woman recognized them, and therefor Alex received a rather hard sweet patatoe against her head, earning a bump. Sasuke got that mad that he kicked the womans back side as she went home crying, not quite understanding what she did wrong. By the time they arrived at the river, the bump was standing red and proudly on her forehead for every one to see. After greeting the gang, Naruto was the first to remark.

"Jesus Alex, missed the door did you ?" He said. She hesitated to tell him the truth but then thought against it.

"Yes, Naruto, I did" She answered. That was the last time it was mentionned. They all sat down and decided to play truth or dare while eating.

"Naruto, truth or dare ?" Alex asked. He grinned.

"Dare" He answered. Alex got an evil smile. She looked at her fingernails and casually said.

"Right. So go up the tree and jump from that nice branch, into the water of course" Naruto scoffed just to show how easy the challenge was. He turned round to look at the tree in question, and gulped. It was pretty high. He was tempted to ask Alex if she was sure that that was the branch, but he knew it would only show the others that he was afraid. So he grinned fakely and got up. His legs trembled as he approched the tree. He easily climbed up but then froze when he saw the altitude he was at. He grabbed the branch and refused to let go. Everyone looked at him, as the clock ticked on.

"Well, we'll just continue without you !" Temari exclaimed. Gaara took Narutos place.

"Temari, truth or dare ?" He asked. She sighed and answered.

"I don't want to get wet, so truth" Gaara thought a moment, he came up with a good question but, since he rather fancied this girl, he decided upon something other.

"Are you in love ?" He asked quietly. Everyone was surprised Gaara would ask such a question. The girl smiled kindly.

"Yes. Yes I am" She answered. She locked gazes with her red haired friend a moment before turning her attention to Kiba.

"Hey, dog boy, truth or dare ?" He didn't take the nickname as an insult, actually he quite liked it.

"Dare" He answered. Alex swiftly leaned to her friends ear and whispered something the others couldn't hear. After hearing her friends proposition, she grinned.

"Kiba, kindly kiss, on the cheek, your favourite bloke present" His eyes widend tremendously. He was at loss for words.

"A bloke ?" He repeated. Upon seeing the two girls grinning and nodding, he knew it wasn't a joke. He got up and walked over to Shikamaru and Gaara. He bent down between the two, and peaked Shika. Gaara let out a breath he didn't know he was keeping. The two other boys just looked at each other, blushing. Loosing themself in the others eyes. But, just then, a loud scream and splash was heard. Effectively removing everyone from their daze. Naruto had dozed off and fell into the water. The whole group laughed, whilest the poor Uzumaki just stayed mortified in the water. The game went on. At some point, Alex had to admit that she and Sasuke were indeed together, which didn't surprise anyone. It felt rather good to not have to hide anymore. So after having finished their lunch, the whole group went swimming. Seeing her in her suit, all could see the extend of Alex's wounds. They didn't say anything about it though. Thankfully all the wounds were closed by then, so the water didn't hurt her. And thankfully, she had learned to swim when she was younger.

They all went on the side and prepared to race to the other side. Shikamaru withdrew from the competation to do the countdown. Well it wasn't really a countdown, since all he said was "Go !" Everyone was off. They went neck an neck. In the end, Temari won, to the dismay of Kiba and Sasuke who came second. Alex came last, but that was normal, considering the fact that she hadn't swum for like 6 years. Other than that the day was smashing. But as common knowledge indicates : To all good things comes an end. The couple bid their farewells. Kiba approched them as they were about to leave. He adressed Alex with his head down.

"Can I talk to you a minute ?" He asked. Sasuke didn't quite understand but didn't say. Alex nodded and the two walked a couple feet, just enough for Sasuke not to hear. Kiba kept his head down.

"How did you know ? And when ?" He asked. She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kiba, you're a little like me. Not very discret. As for the when, probably a couple of weeks" She answered. He blushed.

"Do you mind ?" "Certainly not ! Love is love, is it not ?" She said. He smiled and they parted ways. She went back to her boyfriend and they walked away hand in hand.

* * *

The next day at school, they all talked about homework, coming events exc... At some point, Kiba came to Alex.

"Am I really that obvious ?" He asked. She just smiled.

"Rather depends on your observation skills I guess" She said "Speaking for myself, yes, I do believe it is obvious. As it is equally for the object of your affections" Kiba looked at her and thought about it a moment. He wasn't quite the brightest and therefor needed a bit of time to understand. But when he finally did, he shook his head.

"No" He said "He's often said he wasn't gay"

"So have you" She retorked. The remark made him blush. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me. Your feelings are not unrequinted" She said smiling.

* * *

Alex and Sasuke had been talking about organizing a party of some sort; for a lot of good things happened lately. But they then decided that they didn't want the fuss. They would do something speciale, just not yet. There were still things to worry about. Itachi and his father had been keeping extremely calm, and the couple knew that they were up to something. They had to be on the lookout all the time. So for now, seeing as the danger was still lurking somewhere, they decided not to draw too much attention.

The following thursday, at school, was a day to remember. It all started rather splendidly. The couple arrived, and Kiba directly came to Alex. Sasuke continued his road and left the pair to talk.

"Thank you" Whispered Kiba. Alex smiled, she knew what he was referring to, but asked all the same :

"For what ?" The boy didn't answer and just beckoned for Shikamaru to come. The latter did of course. He put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Said boyfriend just turned crimson. Shikamaru whispered in his ear :

"If you are going to blush like that, I might not control myself" This made Kiba blush even more. Alex cleared her throut, it's maybe really sweet and all, but she didn't have to see it all. But the couple didn't seem to really notice her, so she just slipped away discreetly.

* * *

That night, in their room; Alex and Sasuke lay next to each other. Being genuinly happy. The girl lay comfortably on her boyfriend's chest, whiles he read a book.

"Hey, Sasuke ?" She called. He put his book down and passed his hand through her hair, while saying :

"Yes love ?" She couldn't help but smile at the name. She turned round and plopped her chin on her foolded arms.

"Do you think we'll be alright from now on ?" She asked, a glint of hope mixed with sadness edged inside her eyes. He put his hand on her face, carressing her face gently with his thumb.

"I really hope so" He answered "I'm at least going to give it a damn good try"

She laughed a little at that, and then smiled softly at him. She pushed herself up to peak him on the lips.

"I love you" She said. He flashed one his most beautiful and angelic smiles.

"I love you to"

**Epilogue to come..**


	2. Epilogue

**2 years later. **

Life picked up his normal track a while ago. The bonds between the entire groupe only got better. Alex and Sasuke lived now that they could, the end was near and they knew it. They never told any one else of the date of Alex's death. Every one thinks she still has 3 years to live, but she only has a few months left. And already she felt the new effect of the consumption on her body. The strenth she used to have, slowly dissapeared. More sensible to a hit. Every day she weakend more and more. With only months to live, she is determind to make some thing out of it. Sasuke counted the days, he thought there was still hope, that the end does not have to be.

Yet another bad news : Itachi never forgave Alex for the constant humiliation. Neither did his father. Behind Alex and Sasuke's backs, they were already plotting some thing. Itachi ruined her life, now he wants to finish what he started.

The days that Alex had to stay in bed were more and more frequent. She was so tired all the time. Her arms and legs were a nuisance. She felt so incredibly numb. Almost the same weakness she used to have after Itachi wipped her; but this was permanent. She missed school a lot, and had already given up hope on ever graduating. She had a tough time facing the fact that; when all her friends would be getting married and live their happily ever after, she would be dead.

Sasuke was gone to see his mother in Suna but he would return home by tomorrow morning.

Sasuke walked to his house, once in the inside, he called for his girl friend, but no answer came. He knew she was to weak to go away, she was probably just sleeping. He walked upstars to his bedroom. He opened the door and there she was, liying in bed. She seemed weaker than the other days. She was looking out the window but turned when she heared the door. She seemed absent minded, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She was smiling and said

"Finally your here, I was afread you would be to late"

He didn't understand, but walked to her nonetheless. He was going to answer but being bair foot, he felt he was standing on something wet. He bent down and saw a pool of blood. He looked at it for a while but then turned to his girl friend, who was still smiling at him. He closed the distance between them, and sat next to her. He spook but he sounded ever so worryed

"What happened ?" She was still smiling, but she needed air after every single word, she sounded as if she was shoking.

"I" She took a breath with difficulty "had *another breath* a *another* visitor"

She took a very deep breath and said :

"It-a-chi " Sasuke twitched nervously. She slowly moved her left hand to her right side. She cringed while doing so, she grabbed the blancket and pulled it up. But behing so weak, it fell back almost instently. She tryed again but this time Sasuke took her hand and helped pull the blancket away. Once the cover of, Sasuke took a step back when he saw.

Alex was under blood specially around her stomache, the whole bed was red. She was still smiling even though he knew she was pain. Sasuke took a step for wards, took his girl friend, and rushed to the hospital. He couldn't go to fast, afraid to harm Alex. People in the street stared at the pair. It felt as if he was carrying a souless body, no move, no sound came from her. Thank god sake that the hospital was near the house. He ran to the urgence, 3 doctors took care of her.

He had to wait at least 3 houres, then came to him, looking sad. Sasuke got up, he was trembling so was his voice :

"Did she survive ?" The doctor nodded, Sasuke sighed in relieve. But he laid his hand on Sasuke's showlder and looked straight in eyes. Sasuke looked in his blue eyes, he didn't understand he asked :

"Is she alright ?" The doctor shook his head. Sasuke looked down expecting the worse, but the doctor spoke again "I'm sorry, she's in a real bad state. I don't give her more than a month at the most"

Sasuke didn't react much he just replyed :

"Can I go and see her ?" To answer opened the door to Alex's room.

He walked in and saw Alex sleeping, she was attached to an infuse. He sat next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Sasuke. Her voice was a bit more neutral even though she still had trouble breathing

"Did the doctor tell you ?" Sasuke nodded

"Seemes like the end was souner than we thought" A single stray tear fell from Sasuke's ô so beautiful eyes, Alex sooned carressed it away with the back of her hand. He took her hand and answered :

"No matter how long I've been preparing for this day, for this moment. I can't do this, I can't let you go" She strook his cheek hoping to reasure him. She to was afraid. She had enough near death experiances in her life; but she felt that it was real this time. The couple clung to one other for dear life. Neither ever wanted to let go. Just as life picked up a rather good pace, something like this had to happen. Destiny always did have a way to go against them.

6969696969696969696969696969 

They returned home the same evening, to be able to spend as much time together as they possibly could.

6969696969696969696969696969 69

In the early hours of the morning, suddenly Alex started to cough. Sasuke got up with a startle, blood was dripping from her mouth, she held her hands over her chest. He ran as fast as he could towards the phone, but before he could dile, he heard his girlfriend say :

"Don't"

Sasuke moved closer to her, slowly he kneeled beside her.

"They can't do anything anymore" She started.

"Why ?" He asked.

" It's too late " She went on, she looked down in eyes she has known to find comfort in. Taken by fear, Sasuke stood up abruptly.

"What do you mean, it's too late ?"

She just stared in space, and whispered calmly.

"Do you know, people say they can feel the end when it's near ? Well, I feel it right now"

" NO !" He screamed, he started shaking Alex " This can't be the end !'

She smiled sadly, knowing he would react this way, she took his head in her palms and made him look her in the eyes.

"Sasuke, the blood is draining from my vains, my heart is slowing down, my mind is closing in" A single tear made it's way out on his cheek "This is the end. I can feel it"

Sasuke's tears amplified, he collapsed on her lap, and continued to repeat "No". She let him while she just caressed his hair in a soothing way.

She lifted his head in the same way she had done mere moments ago, placing a kiss on his lips, it was sweet and loving. Then Sasuke pulled her closer, both pouring all they felt in the contact their lips made. Sasuke did out of fear, but Alex knew better. She knew this was their last moment, their last chance. They broke apart. She smiled and whipped his tears away.

"I love you" She whispered, before her eyes closed and she fell backwards. Sasuke caught her quickly, he checked her breathing. She was not breathing. He laid his ear against her chest. Her heart was no longer beating. Out of impulse, he pressed his hands above her heart, he pushed as hard as he could, hitting sometimes. All the while, screaming.

" NO ! You can't die ! Alex ! Open your eyes !"

He stoped his attempts to revive her, and took her face in his hands.

"Please love, open your eyes" He begged softly "Please"

Nothing happened. He screamed, harder than he had ever done before. The pain was horrible, as if his soul was ripped into pieces, as if he was burning without dying.

The storm sounded loud in the room, the thunder shined moments on the motionless body. Sasuke's world crumbled at his feet.

Probably again out of impulse, he found his decoration kunai hanging on the wall. He took it. He lay on the floor next to his dearest, looking at her face, admiring his last image. He spook in a soft, sad voice, a poem he had written long ago :

"_Like sapphirs sparkling in the snow at midnight. _

_Like a star sparkling on a dark night so bright. _

_You always shine, appear so devine. _

_I will look up at the sky, _

_I will stare and just cry. _

_I will ask the why. _

_Why had it be thy ? _

_But in the end, I knew. _

_All I wanted, was you. _

_I love you now and forever. _

_My wish is to be together. _

_Soon we will meet again. _

_Once more, our life began_."

Upon finishing his phrase, he crashed the knife in his heart, pushing it as far in as humanly possible. He looked at his lover, forgetting the pain.

A last breath past his lips, before his eyes closed. He saw a door hidden beneath the shadows. Behind, the light of the moon still shun on his back. But he knew where to turn to. Without fear, nor regret. He marched into the Darkness. Knowing full well who would be waiting for him.

Together in the dark. Reunited in spirit. Their souls finding their usuall warmth in each other, while the rest of the world turned cold, while all their memories turned into oblivion, and all they remembered was the love they beared for one and other, they rest.

After all the pains they have been through, after the times they spend together, their scars healed as their love continued to grow.

It seems that they've healed, together, one wound at a time…


End file.
